Breaking Away
by HorseloverHA
Summary: Jayden has worked for Hunter since she was young, when her parents were killed by vampire hunters,to get revenge on humans and their friends. One day, while on a mission, she meets her soulmate. Only problem, he works for Circle Daybreak.She doesn't. Will she leave Hunter to be with her soulmate, or block out all of her feelings to do what she feels she has to do?Philip/OC
1. Philip

All Jayden had to do was get in, kill the witch named Iliana, and leave. She had killed other Night people before, it shouldn't be too hard. Hunter wouldn't kill or hurt her if she did everything he asked. That was how it always worked out for her.

When she was 10, her vampire parents were hunted down and killed ruthlessly by a vampire hunter. Her parents never did anything wrong. They didn't want to be a part of the Night World. Jay did though. She wanted to murder the human that had killed her parents. They deserved it.

As she climbed through the open window, Jayden smiled. It had been _too _easy getting into the famous Circle Daybreak mansion. As she tiptoed towards the room where the witch supposedly slept in, she became nervous. Maybe the Daybreakers had expected her. Maybe they were waiting to capture her, torture her into telling them about Hunter, then kill her.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing, Jayden Rose?" Jayden spun around, only to meet a very attractive boy. "Look, if you're going to kill someone, shouldn't you at least have a good reason?" the boy asked. He looked human, kind of like a Viking. Not someone to mean any harm. "How do you know all of this? Got a spy?" Jayden hissed at him. He smiled at her, like they were old friends. "Well, I am a witch. I know things. And Theirry told us to watch out for you." Jayden cocked her head, wondering how Theirry even knew about her.

Hunter was going to be very mad. _Or you could just stay here. Your parents were friends with Theirry. They would welcome you with open arms, unlike how Hunter treats you. _Jay was confused. She had a choice to make, which could help her, or get her killed. She closed her eyes, and thought about it. When she opened her eyes, the boy was staring at her.

She couldn't help it as she leaned in and kissed him. Electricity flowed through her veins, giving her a sort of magical feeling. When they broke apart, she looked at him. "We're soulmates, aren't we?" "Yeah. My name's Phillip North. Or Phil. And I already know you're Jayden." "Yep. I like Jay better though. It's easier to say, and short."

"Well Jay, you want to stay here?"

"Sure."


	2. Starting Over

AU: Sorry the first chapter wasn't too long, I was really busy right after I began writing it and my laptop broke. I hope this one's a lot better. I would really like some reviews. Here it is! :)

"So you… previously worked for Hunter…so how do we know you're not spying?" the Lord of the Night World questioned, staring right into my eyes. I didn't know what to say. I didn't have proof. "Well, I don't really have any proof that I'm not spying, but Hunter would kill me if I ever came back to him without finishing up his dirty work. I just want to stop being his slave. He barely respects me. He protected me, gave me a place to stay. That was never real, though. He was just using me. I figured it out the day I began working for him. I don't know why he really wants me to help him."

The people were staring at me. Some of them looked like they felt sorry about my position, some looked as if they wanted a better reason, some of them looked at me like I was already part of the "family". At least no one was trying to kill me.

I smiled at Theirry as he said "That's a good enough reason. It's true that Hunter enjoys using innocent people to do his hard work. Let me introduce you to everyone. So, this is my soulmate Hannah, an old soul, Delos, a Wild Power vampire and former prince of the old kingdom, Maggie, his human soulmate, Jez, a human/vampire cross Wild Power, Morgead, her full vampire soulmate, Poppy, Philip's turned vampire sister, James, her lamia soulmate, Ash, Hunter's son and lamia, obviously, Mary- Lynette, his human soulmate, Thea, a Harman witch, Eric, her human soulmate, Gillian, a girl who got mixed up in angels and eventually found us, David, her soulmate, Quinn, Ash's best friend and turned vampire, Rashel, his former vampire hunter soulmate, Keller, Rashel's long lost sister, and a shifter, a leopard, and Galen, of the first house of shifters, her soulmate, and a panther. That's all of us. We will remind you our names, as we don't expect you to remember."

I was frozen, my mouth gaping, possibly touching the floor. "Okay. I-I'll remember that. Someday…" Wow. That was a lot of names. I always hated long introductions. They all laughed. Great way to make a good impression, Jay.

"Phillip, Poppy, and James will show you to your own room. Usually, soulmates live in the same room, but you and Phil don't really know each other that well, so you get your own." Theirry told me. A hyper looking girl with bright red curls, and an elfin look bounced up to me. "Hi! I'm Phil's sister. If anyone's mean to you, tell me and I'll yell at them, kay? 'Cause nobody likes Hunter, obviously, and they all think you still work for Hunter. I don't think you are, though. You seem nice. You lamia? " Poppy squealed. Well, I guessed correctly. I nodded slowly, so I didn't trigger another loooong comment, then followed the three up a huge stairway. This was a nice place to live. I just hoped they accepted me.

"So, how did you know, like, who I was when you saw me? I was the best out of all Hunter's workers." Phillip and I were sitting on the bed in my new room, talking. The whole room was a soft shade of purple. The window was open, sunlight streaming in, highlighting different colored streaks in his hair. His blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and chiseled features conflicted with my dark red, pin straight hair, dim blue eyes, and spray of light freckles on my pale face. We looked nothing alike.

"Well, we actually have files on a lot of people. Since Theirry is so powerful in the Night World, he has information on all the people working straight for the Night World, especially Hunter. We also have a few spies. They work for him undercover and tell us to watch out for certain people, tell us his plans." I was shocked. All of Hunter's people believe that Circle Daybreak is weak. A bunch of innocent, powerless, human loving freaks. I hadn't always agreed with them. I was just unsure if it was true. "So was I on your Most Wanted list, then?" I wondered aloud. He looked at me strangely. "Yeah. You're his most powerful spy! Everyone's afraid of you."


	3. Apologies and Surprises

I wandered down the stairs, looking around. My watch said it was 8:04 in the morning. Nobody was up, it seemed. The sunlight streamed through curtains, with random beams of light pinpointing objects in the room. There was a lot of glass. Or maybe it was diamonds. Either way, this was an expensive house to live in. I wondered if there was real food in the fridge. Human food. Though I was lamia, I loved to try different foods. Other vampires looked at me weird when I would have filet mignon instead of blood for a meal.

Suddenly, someone talked from behind me. "Hey, you just going to stand there? Because I would like to go into the kitchen." I spun around. I'm sure my eyes were wide open. I looked at the stranger. "And you might be…" I trailed off, hoping the stranger would fill in. "Delos. It used to be _prince _Delos, but people don't think I'm a prince of the Dark Kingdom any more. I need to get a banana for my soulmate Maggie. She's human." He looked like a prince of the Dark Kingdom. He looked dangerous.

"So how do you not know why Hunter wants you on his side?" I blinked. That was a strange question. I shrugged. He looked shocked. "Is there something you people aren't telling me?" "Well, on your file, it said you were a Wild Power. The file we stole from Hunter. And Hunter wouldn't lie to his own people. " I gaped, surprised I had never heard about this. "Wh-what?" I was stuttering, just great. He laughed crazily. "Well, I'm a Wild Power. So are Jez and Iliana. I know you're one too. You must not have had a reason to use your power. It first comes when you or someone you care about is hurt."

I turned around and sprinted up the stairs. Bursting into Philip's room, I shook him until his eyes opened. "Is it true I'm a Wild Power? Delos told me." He blinked slowly, trying to wake up fully. "Uhh, yes. We didn't want to push the fact that you are needed to save the world on to your shoulders until we were 100% sure." I gazed at him, not sure if I should be mad or thankful. I couldn't help but notice how attractive his hair looked, ruffled and misshaped.

He also had a goofy smile, which made me feel like I should laugh and smile right away. "We really wanted you to help us out. Theirry was worried, but he remembered how your parents were. He thought you would be just like them. They never even thought about joining Hunter. I'm glad you're here, you know. I just learned I'm a witch, and Poppy and I were looking for our witch father but we couldn't find him. I never thought about if I would ever find my soulmate.

I was scared when I saw you. I knew you were, like, _the one_, but I knew you were working for Hunter, and that if you kept on working for him, we would have to be apart. I had just found my soulmate and I thought I would lose you as quick as I met you. Hey, by the way, you should go talk to Iliana." "NO! I was going to murder her and end the world. I can NOT talk to her!"

"Iliana is the sweetest, gentlest girl you will ever meet. She would never hate you. That girl would forgive you for everything without blinking." I sighed, then headed to her room.

"Knock, knock! Can I come in?" Immediately, a soft voice replied "Of course!" I walked in, and sat down next to her on her bed. She was playing with her light colored hair. With fine white/gold hair and violet eyes, she looked like an angel. "Hey, umm, look. I'm really sorry I was going to try and hurt you. I just didn't want to upset Hunter and give him a reason to kill me. I hope you won't hold it against me." She cocked her head, a smile spreading on her lips. "It's ok, really. You didn't really have a choice. I bet you were scared. I completely forgive you. I couldn't hold a grudge if I tried, anyways." We both laughed, her eyes suddenly getting an impossibly brighter color.

"You want to go shopping with me?" I froze. Great, even people involved with the apocalypse and live with vampires like to shop. Didn't really expect that. "Come in. Pleeeeeease?" I rolled my eyes, smirking. "Sure. And you can tell me about being a Wild Power, since I guess I am one. Sound good?" "Eeeeek! Yay! We are going to have so much fun!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of her room and towards the front door. A few people were watching, most of them laughing hysterically at my expression. I bet Iliana made every new person shop with her, based on the looks I was getting. This would be a long day.


	4. Old Friends

I really need some reviews if I'm going to continue... I can't be that bad!

Not the longest chapter, but it's not the shortest either. Sorry I don't write gigantic chapters. I am just trying to do around a chapter each night.

Five shopping bags, a Cinnabon visit later, we finally made it back to the mansion. Always working, I had no need for clothes other than my black jeans, black shirts, and black shoes. Two sets of each. That was it for me. I never wore skinny jeans. The tightness restricted my movement, subtracting from my ability to fight. Also, after a fight, it was easier to change out of bloody clothes if they weren't two sizes too small.

I admit that I actually like some of Iliana's choices. I had gone shopping to sort of apologize for my actions. It hadn't been as bad as I had expected, but I still will never shop with that girl again.

When we walked through the door, Nilsson walked up. "Miss Iliana, Miss Rose, would you like me to take those bags up to your rooms?" I raised my eyebrows, startled. This man was not treating me how I expected, considering I was the enemy a few days ago. "No thanks. And, please. I don't deserve a title." He blinked, surprised that I had responded that way. He turned his head towards Iliana, and she shook her head no.

"Well, I'm sure Gillian and Thea want to see the new clothes I got. You want to come? You don't seem as much as a... girl. That's ok, though. I won't take you shopping too often. Don't lie to me though, you did enjoy it!" I sighed, slightly glad she understood how I was but also a bit worried that she would be upset I wasn't as into it. She seemed happy still, so I smiled brightly then headed off to my room.

When I entered, I immediately knew there was a person in the room. It wasn't Philip. I spun around, my eyebrows knitted together. A familiar dark haired vampire stood by the door, chuckling. "John Quinn. What the hell are you doing here? You find a soulmate that wasn't too happy about your past?"My old friend smiled, still the dark, eerie smile but with a new found happiness in it. He had found a soulmate. For sure. "Well, turns out the girl for me was kind of my worst enemy. Remember stories about the Cat?" I choked on air, not even attempting to cover my shock. "You, the most ruthless made vampire of all time and heir to Hunter, happily in love with the most dangerous vampire hunter and hater there is? How did that happen?" He moved to my bed and sat down, making himself comfortable. I sat down too, eager to hear how such a thing happened.

As he explained about the blood feast, I thought about how fate had changed our lives. That was who Daybreak was for, couples who were exactly the opposite or so much alike that they could be twins. I never thought I would see the day that Quinn would go soft. Even the tiniest bit. He had always been emotionless and cold. He could have been my new boss, if he hadn't disappeared. During the whole scheme, I had been gone, hunting a vampire that had threatened Hunter and tried to kill him. When I came back, nobody ever said anything. I assumed Quinn was taking over his life again. He would do that every now and then, break away from being controlled.

Just as he was finishing up his story, a girl walked in. Anyone but me wouldn't have noticed so fast, but I was like the Cat, only a vampire version. "So you're the famous Rashel Jordan. You know, for a few years I was actually a bit worried you would get me. How did you know if the vampire was good or not?" I was testing her, seeing if she had ever thought we could be good. The question had caught her off guard, for sure. With Quinn glaring daggers at me, I knew the answer already.

Maybe, she hadn't always been the hero. A lot of good vampires who drank animal blood and never did anything to hurt others, they were out there. She probably had killed a few. But who was I to judge?

"Sorry about that. I can be a bit of a hypocrite." I smirked, and she nodded then walked away, Quinn in pursuit. I always said the wrong things. I was taught to catch people off guard to get them, to destroy them without touching. So was Quinn. If he could change like that, I bet I could. Next time I was in a similar situation, I would think about being soft, instead of cold.


	5. Complications

I wandered around the mansion, unable to sleep. It was strange that the others were all asleep. Being vampires, most of them wouldn't need as much sleep. It was only 10:30, and I was the only one up.

There was a porch right behind the staircase. A huge swimming pool was in the middle of the patio. Surrounding the area was a fence and a path surrounded by flowers and exotic plants. It was like a miniature paradise out here. The whole backyard was glowing under a full moon.

I had come out here after having my first fight with Philip. He wasn't too happy about the way I acted towards Rashel, and it must have given him the impression I was like Ash or Quinn. Someone who had made a lot of mistakes and needed to make up for them.

Having your soulmate mad about your past, not the happiest thing to go through. I felt horrible, like I had just blew up a hospital or something. I had never realized how bad of a person I was, nowhere near human. If I could undo every single thing I had done that wasn't right, I would. Without even blinking. Ash was still working to prove himself to Mary-Lynette while she was off at college, but Quinn had received almost instant forgiveness.

"Hey, have a bad day or something?" Ironically, it was Quinn. Someone was up other than me. I nodded dreadfully. He chuckled at my answer. "You know, I can tell what you're upset about so don't lie to me. So what, you made mistakes. We all do. Even Phil has made a few. You can't just make it all go away. He _will_ forgive you though." I glanced at the guy who was always there for me. Even when I didn't want him to be there, he would talk to me and help me out.

"Quinn, what if he doesn't? What if it's just, I don't know, a little to much to forgive?I did a lot of disgusting things and I can't take them back. They'll always be there." He shrugged, agreeing with me. "Yeah, but you gotta make up for it. Do twice as many good things as you did bad things. Just by not being the same person, you're already getting better. Don't worry about it, ok? Your soulmate will understand." I looked at him, and gently smiled. "You know, you could be a pretty good therapist." I smirked, then laughed at his appalled expression. "Night." I nodded in response, then strolled up the stairs.

As I undressed and changed into my pajamas, I decided to talk to Phil about it all. Apologize for ever doubting him, for thinking he hated me a little bit inside. He would always be there for me, always love me, no matter what we went through. He was my other half, after all.

The second I opened my eyes, I remembered last night. I had to talk to Phil. Immediately. I threw on some jeans and a blue shirt Iliana had talked me into getting then padded to his room. "Phil?" There was no answer. I cracked open the door, peeking in. The bed was neatly made, meaning either he hadn't slept in it last night, or he was already up and probably getting breakfast.

"Hey, you seen Philip? He disappeared completely. He wasn't even in his room last night." I gasped as Poppy talked. Phil was gone. Was it because of our fight? Where could he have gone? I felt horrible. "Uh, I don't know. We kind of had a little fight yesterday evening, but I never saw him leave. What do you think happened?" Her eyes widened in concern. "Jamie? Theirry? Guys? Phil disappeared!"

Lupe jogged up to the two of us, looking horrible. I felt like my heart had dropped into my stomach. "There were some strange werewolf smells last night..." She looked tiredly at us, hoping she didn't have to explain. I blinked very slow, trying to comprehend what I was hearing. My soulmate had been kidnapped. _Kidnapped!_ Tears formed in my eyes, as I barked out "Well? We _have_ to find him! Now!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I was there in less than a second. My eyes darted over to Theirry, who nodded. I jerked the door open. And my fears were confirmed. "Hello, dear Jayden. _How's your little witch soulmate doing, or do you not know?" _I stood face to face with my worst enemy,Hunter Redfern. And I was pretty sure who had taken my lover.


	6. Escape

The second the words left Hunter Redfern's mouth, I narrowed my eyes and sliced my nail against my wrist, blood immediately swelling. Glaring at Hunter, I willed the blue fire to rush at him. And it did. I really was a Wild Power! But I wasn't about to smile about it. As I repeatedly blowtorched my former boss, I slowed down. He would need to tell me where my soulmate was, and he couldn't do that dead.

He was burnt, badly, but still fit to talk. "_Where. Is. My. Soulmate?" _ I was screaming in his face, getting more reckless and crazier the second. He laughed, which was _not _my expected reaction. "You really thought I would tell you? I wouldn't talk even if I was on the brink of death, not to you. I had to punish you for leaving my side somehow. Blowtorching won't help in your case. Have fun trying to find the boy, I let my people strand him in the middle of nowhere with a few of my best interrogators. Might not ever see _him _again." I stared at him, frozen with fear. More like paralyzed right now. "Well then I can do this." I blasted him with as much power as I could muster, with my whole strength.

All of the sudden, Hunter Redfern just wasn't there. I stood there, trying to figure out how I had never noticed my powers before. I had been angry, hurt, many times before, and this had never happened. I had even been bleeding most of the times. I was just glad it showed up when I needed it.

"You just destroyed the most evil vampire ever. Possibly forever, since there is a chance he can come back to life, but I doubt it. Now, Poppy and James, youtwo look up every abandoned area at least 5 miles large, within 200 miles, and report to me at 4:30. It's 2 now. Rashel, Keller, Morgead, Galen, Quinn, Ash, Lupe, Nilsson, you all prepare for a possible upcoming fight, make up a few strategies. Thea, Gillian, and anyone left except for the Wild Powers, you all will be the helpers. If anyone is in a bad situation or needs medical attention, you will do that for them. Or even backup fighters, but only if necessary. Jayden, Delos, Iliana, and Jez, you four stay here with Poppy, Hannnah, Maggie, David, and Eric. _NOTHING DANGEROUS, OR YOU WILL BE IN MAJOR TROUBLE, GOT IT?"_

The others nodded furiously, but I opened my mouth to argue right away. "_He's my soulmate!_ I can't just wait here for you to bring him back to me! I could also help you find him. I should come, Theirry." "NO! We can't risk losing any Wild Powers, at all. Hunter is just gone for now, but he is extremely powerful and will still have a role in the apocalypse. We'll need you four, _remember?_" I groaned, then nodded in defeat. This would be the longest wait in my life.

At 4:30, the people leaving all met, and they made sure not to let me hear their plans, obviously figuring I would be snooping, desperate to go with and find my soulmate. When the meeting was over, Theirry walked up to me. "Listen Jayden, I can't make any promises. I never can, but I can tell you that every single one of these people will do their best to get your soulmate back to you." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes briefly, then spoke. "Please bring him back. I know that all of you will do your best, and I really appreciate it. You are all extremely good people, even though I barely know most of you. Bye, and good luck." They all said goodbye, then left. Hannah, Maggie, and Iliana went to their rooms, and Eric and David went to play pool, but Jez, Poppy, Delos, and I all just sat there. Apparently, we were more worried about our soulmates, except for Delos. He was lucky, to have his soulmate safe. I figured Maggie was sleeping, or else the two would probably be together. He looked at the rest of us, and asked a single question. "You guys want try and follow them? I could fight." I giggled at the fact that we were up to going against our leader and risking our lives and the fate of the world just to follow our friends. Iliana raced down the stairs. "You guys are _not_ leaving, you know. Thea and I put up some wards, so good luck getting out. Sorry!" We all sighed simultaneously.

"So I guess we're stuck here, unless three Wild Powers can overpower some witchy stuff. Want to try?" Jez stood up, beckoning towards the front door as she spoke, as soon as Iliana went back up the stairs. We all stood up and followed her, even Delos. I snuck a look at him and he caught me staring. "She'd understand I have to help them out." I nodded, then we all lined up. "On the count of three," We all scratched our arms, probably looking like a bunch of teenagers about to commit suicide together. "two," I bit my lip, nervous to see if it worked. "One. NOW!" The door exploded in a flash of blue. A few seconds after it was done, Jez cautiously stepped towards the door, then stepped outside. We all cheered quietly, then hurried out the door before anyone could stop us.

Theirry's POV

As soon as we reached the destination, everyone unpacked and prepared to break in. We had parked a few miles away, so the car engine didn't give us away. As soon as everyone was ready, we began walking. The silence was eerie. Even though we could talk quietly, nobody was in the mood. Without notice, the whole house went up in blue flames. I choked on air, filled with rage that the Wild Powers had beat us to the house. I had no clue how they had figured out where Phil could even be, no idea how they escaped without Poppy noticing.

Everyone was looking at me, expectant of an answer. "They must've gotten out. Let's go. Now." We all ran off towards the flaming house. The fire had turned to the normal fire color a few seconds after it was blue, raging on. I felt my phone vibrate, and fished my cell phone out of my pocket. It was Iliana. "Theirry, they just left a second ago, and I was too late to stop them. Poppy too. They should be there in five minutes." She hung up after talking, knowing I wouldn't want to waste time. "Stop! It's a trap! The others aren't here yet, it's just a trick. Be aware of everything. Figure out what's going on. Getting Philip out is our first priority. Then, we can attack whoever's here. Go!" Everyone had paused when I had said to stop, but now they were back in motion.

Jay's POV

"Ok guys we're getting close. I'm so glad that you installed that tracking app that tracks James and Theirry, Poppy! I don't think James would mind being tracked, but you better not tell Theirry. He'd get a bit mad. Even though it's for his own protection." Poppy smiled, glad to be useful to our mission.

We were getting close to the place where everyone was, and I was getting more and more ready for this. Whoever had even _touched_ my soulmate was dead. No excuses, no hesitations. Even if we knew each other once. No one was keeping me from my soulmate once we got there.


	7. Fire

Jogging through the woods towards the location of my soulmate, Poppy talked endlessly. "I hope we get there in time to help. Jamie better not get hurt, because he promised he'd be safe. I'm a bit worried about him, since he's not the toughest. Yeah he's strong, but he doesn't really like fighting, so never ever trains. Hey, guys, you want to go see that new movie? I don't remember the name, but we can go to the theaters and look at the big board that says what the movie is and what time and where and what rating and ev-" "Poppy! Really?" She looked disappointed that she couldn't finish, but nodded. "Kay, sorry. I-" We all glared at her, and she smiled guiltily.

While I ran, I let my personality fade away and my fighting mode come back. I tucked my emotions away and became the fighter I had grown up as. Just get in, get Phil, get out. I had done similar tasks many times. This time was different, though. This time, I had something to lose. Something that was very, extremely important to me. If I ever lost Phil, I wouldn't make it.

Phil's POV

Being around the vampires was horrible. I had never been kidnapped, or even attacked. There was one vampire that stood above the others, one that was more powerful, and he kept biting me, drinking my blood. Each time he did, I got weaker. By now, I couldn't even stand. I wasn't a strong enough witch. I hadn't had time to learn or practice, so I was just as helpless as a human, which meant I would be dead very soon.

"Hey, you stupid little witch, get up!" The shorter vampire kicked me, and explosions of pain spread through my body. I grunted as I stood up. Probably another feeding. I closed my eyes and sighed in defeat. I hoped my wonderful soulmate found me soon, I was wearing down fast. Leaning against the wall as the vampire bit down on my neck, I couldn't take much more.

Jay's POV

We were running, and were almost there, when there was a blue flash up ahead. It turned orange, and I figured out what was going on. As we watched the house go up in flames, I gasped. My soulmate was in there, I knew it, but he wouldn't be for long. Instantly, I started sprinting, pulling out my knife and gently drawing it along my arm so I could use my powers if I needed to.

Charging into the house, I hoped it wasn't too late. I ran into room after room, and didn't find Phil. My lungs were quickly filling up with toxic smoke. There were dangerous chemicals purposely mixed in with the unhealthy fumes. Whoever had lit the fire hadn't expected anyone getting out. I could barely breath already. "Phil!" I called as loud my raspy voice could yell. "Here! Jay, I'm in here!" I ran towards the voice, getting weaker.

Suddenly, I saw him, running towards me. "Come on!" He looked tired, and had a few tiny punctures on his neck, but he seemed better off than me. He had his mouth in his shirt, something that was impossible for me considering I had a tank top on. I saw him grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door, but my whole body was burnt from getting inside the house. At least the door would be open, saving us a few seconds. Where was everyone else? We needed help. The last thing I remembered was seeing light ahead, then it was everywhere.

"Jayden! _JAYDEN ROSE YOU OPEN YOUR EYES RIGHT NOW! Please! JAY PLEASE!" _ I faintly heard yelling, and felt someone rapidly shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was laying on the dirt, away from the ashes of the house. My legs and arms were bright red, and my lungs felt like I had swallowed the fire and it was stuck inside me. It stung horribly, and I wished it would die down even a little bit. " I'm glad you woke up. We were really worried about you. Jayden, there isn't anything we can do about your lungs, but Thea can fix your burns. This will hurt a bit, but we aren't trying to make it worse, this will make you feel better." I glanced at Theirry, guilty and embarrassed I had directly disobeyed him then risked my life while Phil would have been able to escape on his own probably.

Thea smiled warmly at me then touched my arms. I screamed, then started gasping and sputtering from the pain. It felt like I was being cut over and over again with sharp knives. As quickly as it started, the pain in my limbs was numb. I could still feel it a little bit, but it would go away soon. "Come on, let's get you home so you can get some sleep. You'll be ok in the morning, hopefully." I nodded, then closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Theirry's POV

As soon as she was healed, we headed towards the car. "Hey Philip, how many times were you bit?" He looked startled that I had noticed. "Well….five. I'm fine though, Theirry. As long as she will be ok, I will." He took a deep breath, then rolled his eyes while saying "Phil, I know how you feel about Jay, but you really shouldn't be carrying her in your condition, even though she weighs so little." He timidly handed Jayden over to Quinn, who was right next to them. Quinn was her best friend, so I knew he would take good care of her. We were all worried about Jay, but I knew she'd be just fine.


	8. The Burning Pancakes

Thanks to SpellDreamer for commenting and storylover6239 for adding my story to alerts! I appreciate it!

When I came to, I heard voices. Not, like, crazy lunatic kind of voices, real voices. Hmm, that makes me sound a bit crazy…

It was Quinn, Phil, and Theirry talking. "Well Jay won't like people following her everywhere protecting her. She's strong." "Really, because she didn't use an ounce of the blue fire when she was trying to rescue you. And, as I recall, you ended up rescuing her at the end." "Well at least she was brave enough to try!" "Quinn, Phil, please stop arguing. I know she loves both of you, as a soulmate and as a best friend and practically brother. She wouldn't want you fighting. At all." There were sighs, and as much as I wanted to join in their conversation, and see Phil again, I kept still so I could figure out what they were talking about.

"If Hunter wants her dead, he will try extremely hard to get her that way, and I don't want her to ever see him again. It would destroy her if he even laid a finger on her attempting to harm her. Or even kidnap her, trick her," "Phil, dude, I know she can't be tricked. At all. She was trained by Hunter, so think about it. She knows all the moves he does, maybe except for a few. He always wanted to keep us under him, slightly weaker. So he didn't have competition. She would have a good chance of killing him 100% next time." "_NEXT TIME? I DON'T WANT JAYDEN TO HAVE A NEXT TIME WITH HIM!" "_Philip, Quinn, calm down, again. I thought you heard me the first time. Both of you _must _work together to protect her. Now go and get ready, I'm sending you two on a bunch of errands so you can learn to work together."

Protests rang out, followed by a booming "_Now!"_ Then I heard them shuffle out the door. As soon as they were gone, I sat up. "I figured you were awake, because you were squeezing your eyes tight when they argued." I faintly nodded, then remembered what they had been discussing. "Theirry, what is wrong with them? And why is everyone worried about me? I'm a Wild Power and lamia and I used to work for Hunter himself."

"Well, Quinn is protective of you, maybe even as much as Philip is. He's kind of acting like the older brother who doesn't like his sister dating or anything. I think he's afraid Phil will hurt you. Also, both are jealous of how close you are to the other. About Hunter, we all can't help worrying about you. Not just because of how it would affect us if you weren't on our side. Everybody loves you, and we don't want to take any chances with Hunter. Phil and Quinn will be with you at almost all times, if they can stand each other." I laughed at the fact that they were being so stupid. Quinn _isn't_ my father, so he should stop acting like he is.

"I'll leave so you can get ready, a few strange vampires have decided to cook breakfast, with the help of Eric and Thea, but I would still be worried." He smirked playfully, surprising me. I didn't expect the lord of the Night World to be so… human. He had emotions, feelings, kindness, innocence, just like humans.

Not wanting to miss vampires attempting to cook breakfast, I threw on a green strapless dress that fell to my knees and brought out the flecks of blue and gold in my dark green eyes. Adding a pair of forest green flats, I raced down the stairs in excitement. I flew into the kitchen, where Thea, Eric, Delos, Morgead, and Maggie stood, hovering over the island in the middle of the kitchen. Attempting to make pancakes. At least that's what I thought they were. So far, they were horrible looking lumps. "Guys, really?" They all looked at me strangely.

"What? We had no need to learn cooking. You're the weirdo here." I raised my eyebrows, "Really? So the two vampires that have been living around humans for their whole life, sort of trying to blend in, don't know how to do such a simple human task and _that's_ normal? Yeesh, you people set the bar _low_!" Morgead stuck his tongue out at me, right when Jez walked in. She smacked his face, then said "Grow up, Morgy honey, and get. A. Life." He frowned. "So you really want me to? Then bye, _Jezebel._ Enjoy being desperate and lonely without me being here. _Toodles!_"

We were all laughing. Jez and Morgead were the most amusing soulmates. Delos, who had never even used a _microwave_ before, and Maggie, were the second funniest, since Delos had accidentally blasted the microwave when it had beeped once. We had all rushed in, and he had told us how the _robot monster_ had been about to _blow him up_ and the microwave must have _worked for Hunter_. And they say I'm the weird one.

A few seconds after Morgead left, Jez groaned loudly. "Moooooorgead! My _ARM!"_ then she started making crying sounds. He ran back into the kitchen and started freaking out. "Jez? What happened? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" She suddenly stood up, barely suppressing a laugh. "Got you. Now go make the bed." He sulked as he walked out, ashamed he had fell for the trick. We all applauded, and Thea exclaimed proudly "You guys are totally whipped." Eric's eyes widened, as we got a small glimpse of her dark side. Delos decided to leave before Maggie said anything, making us laugh harder.

In all the fun, we didn't notice the pancakes burning. When Maggie finally looked and saw flames, we put it out with sink water immediately. "DELOS REDFERN! YOU KNEW IT WAS ON FIRE!" Maggie was mad, and Delos smartly didn't make a reappearance. "It's fine, Eric and I will cook. If anyone else wants breakfast…" She trailed off, and I shook my head. "Got to hunt."

As I walked around in the streets looking for a good target, I sensed someone following me. After turning a few blocks, I started to head back towards the mansion, speeding up. A hand gripped my wrist, and I spun around, punching my attacker in the nose. Blood squirted everywhere, as the person backed up. It was Jace, my old friend who had worked for Hunter but eventually slipped out of harm. I gasped, panicking. "Ohhhh great. Sorry Jace!" He chuckled, his nose already healing. "It's fine. Didn't expect you to do that, my bad. Should've known how insecure you are…" I lightly punched his shoulder, making sure not to hurt him anymore. He cocked his head. "Well, I was hoping to get a job working for Circle Daybreak. Now that I've got you with me, I'm hoping Theirry will accept me." I narrowed my eyes. "So, you're basically using me. Oh well. Hey, did you know Quinn is with Daybreak, too? His soulmate was the _Cat_. She persuaded him to be a good guy for once. He's so whipped. Meanwhile, my soulmate… I think I'm the one who's whipped. If it weren't for Phil, I'd still be a 'hot, evil chick who hates the world'." His eyes were huge, as he laughed his heart out. "You, you and _QUINN! _You have _soulmates!_" I crossed my eyes and spun around, walking away.

"Hey, seriously, that's great that you got a guy to keep you from killing everyone." "Do _not_ make me regret vouching for you." "You can't regret it, you haven't done it yet. _Ha!_" I rolled my eyes, and led him back to the mansion.


	9. Half A Million

"So, you're basically asking for us to just, let your friend hear all our secrets, without even thinking about how this could hurt Circle Daybreak? Sorry, Jayden, but we need cold, hard facts that he's not a spy. Not opinions." I narrowed my eyes. "Jay, calm down baby. Please," "_No! You trust me, don't you? Or am I still being tested? You people are so insecure. I need a break. Ever since I've joined Daybreak, I've had problems and kidnappings and near deaths and I'm sick of it. Give me one good reason I should stay!" _Everyone was looking at me like I had just said I was an alien then _proved_ it.

"Jayden, we need you. We need your help. To save millions of innocent people, who never did anything wrong. You want to kill them, or whatever Hunter's planning?" Theirry was calm, as always. Quinn walked up to me. "Jayden Scarlett Rose! Don't you dare walk out on us, and your soulmate. Don't you _dare. _I won't let you. Remember September 2009? Three years ago, it wasn't that long ago. Go back to your room, now, and think about that day. Just _think._" Nobody asked what he was talking about. Closing my eyes, then turning to walk outside, I thought back to the day Quinn had reminded me about.

FLASHBACK

"Quinn, we need to get out. Now. These humans, they're already gone. Come on, I can't let you die." He shook his head, heading back into the burning cottage. "I know what they are. But, I don't know, I just feel like I have to. I won't do it again, just this once." "Fine."

We went back into the house, just as the doorway was closed off by flames. We followed the cries, pleas, screams of the humans inside the house. We had just been on our way back from hunting, and had noticed the house was on fire. "You get the kids, I'll get the parents." I bit my lip, then trudged off into the smaller room. Huddled in the far left corner were two children. They were bawling, trapped by a wall of fire, and couldn't escape. The looks on their faces were horrible. Like they were were watching the world end, even though this was just a house fire.

I felt something stir inside of me, which confused me. I was usually the cold, heartless, emotionless fighting machine. This was different, and I was fighting it. I felt bad for the kids.

Running as fast as I could and leaping over the fire, I reached the corner. They looked up at me with big watery eyes. "Please, help us! Please, at least get Sarah out." There was a small boy and his younger, probably around 4, sister. He pushed her in front of himself, towards me. I grabbed her, and without thinking, almost like an instinct, I reached for the little boy too. Clutching them to my chest, I made my way out of the house, where Quinn was waiting with two middle aged people. The couple was shaking, probably in shock.

When they saw their children, their eyes lit up like I had never seen. I couldn't explain their looks. They were so happy, they ran towards me and stretched their arms out towards the kids. I handed them over, and stared. The family was reunited, and they couldn't care less about anything else in the world in that moment. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You saved Sarah and Riley, and your friend over their saved us. How can we ever repay you?"

I cocked my head, and started to think about what they could do for me, when suddenly blurted out, "Nothing. You don't owe me. You don't have a shelter, food, almost nothing left. You can't be the one giving, but I can. Here, use this wisely. I hope you have a very happy life with your family." I handed the husband a wad of cash, amounting to around 500 thousand dollars. "Wow, you, you look so young, where did all this come from? I can't accept this. "Yes, you can. I'm rich, I don't need it, I promise. Bye." I turned and walked away, confused. What did I just do?

END OF FLASHBACK

I was crying. Actually crying. Meaning drops of salty water were falling from my eyes. That was the first time in my life I had dipped into my real personality. This is who I am. I give a family whose house just burned to the ground half a million without thinking. Not a fighting machine. I was good.

Sprinting down the stairs, I ran into Quinn's arms. "Oh, Quinn, how could I forget that so easily? I'm so _stupid_!" He shook his head. "No, you slipped up today. Everyone does that. Now get your arms off me and onto that soulmate of yours who looks jealous of me right now." I smiled, then walked over to Phil. "I'm sorry I ever thought of leaving." I leaned up and brushed my lips against his, and he kissed back. Our mouths moving together, we fell back into the wall, kissing and staring into each other's eyes. "I will never, _ever_ stop loving you." "Me neither. I love you with everything I am, Philip North, and nothing can change that.." I turned towards Theirry. "Please let him stay, Jace, he's good. I know it seems, well I don't know, he's in the situation I was in a while ago, and I know him. He figured out who he wants to be." Theirry chuckled and turned to my old friend.

"You can stay, but just know we will not tolerate you leaving us or spying for anyone other than us, or anything. I'm deciding to trust you." He smiled brightly, then said, "Thank you, Theirry. I wasn't sure about Daybreak earlier, but I am now. This is where I belong. Send me on missions, have me spy, heck, even have me file things and do paperwork, I don't care. Just let me stay." Theirry nodded, then everyone started to smile.

"Anyone want to swim?" We all cheered, then left to put on our bathing suits for an evening of fun. "So, tell me about what Quinn was talking about." "Ok, so…" As I told him the story, he looked happier and happier. When I was finished, we were almost done swimming. "That, that's why I love you. You're really a good person. Don't doubt it." "Thanks for believing in me, Phil." "No problem. That's what I'm here for."


	10. Secrets and Training

"Hey, wake up, Jay. We're having a meeting about stuff and Theirry is requiring everyone to be there. It's 8 in the morning, by the way. I will smack you or pour cold water on you if you don't get up." I squinted, then said "Close the blinds, Ash. Please, just close them."

He widened his eyes, smirking. "Oooooh, big tough Jay is very sensitive in sunlight!" I sprang out of bed and jerked the blinds closed, then walked over to Ash and slapped him as hard as I could. He gasped dramatically, looking hurt. "Don't ever speak of it." "Don't worry, I'm still your friend, Jay. I can keep secrets, you know." I smiled, relieved he wouldn't go around telling everyone to open the blinds and force me out in sunlight. I was this way especially in the morning. Hunter's right hand man then had tortured me with it before, and I was scared to tell anyone. What if they thought I was weak? He had noticed one morning, and for the next week, he put bright lights on me, tied up, in a white room. He also staked me with toothpicks, but not enough for scars to show. Nobody would believe Marcus had done it.

"Hey, come _on!_" I nodded, then followed Ash out of my room, not even having time to change out of my faded red tee I had been wearing the first day I was here. I loved it. It was the one of the only connection I had to my parents. It had been my dad's, I figured out. I also had a necklace my mom had owned. It was a thick chain, hard to break. There was a line of rubies, then a gold bit on each side of a beautiful white diamond. It was embedded in a black shell, shaped slightly different than the usual diamond shape. It was crooked, which made it special. I never took that necklace off, and I kept my red shirt with me as often as I could.

There was also a note. It said not to open it until I was 18 in huge, cursive, ink letters on the front. Well, it was more like a manilla folder. It must have an object in it, but I couldn't guess what would be in there. Only 8 more months. After the huge war.

When we got to the living room, everyone was slouching on the couch, watching tv. Were they waiting for _me?_ Ooops. "Hey, guys, I'm here." "Okay, so we all know that the apocalypse will happen very soon. Extremely soon. All of you Wild Powers are 17, and will all turn 18 in 8 months, which means that before that, we will have the apocalyptic fight everything's been leading up to. I know you are _all _good fighters, well not all of you, but all the fighters are. They have been training.

My point here is, I want _everyone_ to start working out, learning battle tactics, first aid, and learn to fight and use your resources to help you. Now I know a few of you, Thea, Eric, David, Gillian, Mary-Lynette, Galen, and a few others, none of you are real into fighting, but we will need all the help we can get. So, chop chop, let's go down to the base ment and begin. Rashel, Quinn, you two teach the stealth center, Keller and Nyala, you girls help with basic hand to hand combat, Ash and Delos, help people work out correctly, like a personal trainer, Jez and Morgead, you two teach how to use resources around you, Thea and, hmmm, Winnie, work on basic first aid without magic if needed. That's it, once everyone has been checked off on your list, you may go around to the other stations. Try to go along the line, whenever the timer goes off you go to the next station." Theirry started to explain who started at each station. He left out me and Jace, though.

When everyone else started at the stations, we both walked up to the man. "Uh, dude, you forgot us." He smiled faintly at us. "Yes, when you are finished at the stations, you two mind telling all about Hunter and his people, all our enemies basically, and things that would help us defeat them. I know neither of you need this practice, so why don't you two go stay at Ash and Delos' station the whole time." We both grinned at each other, nodded at Theirry, then went over to the correct station.

As I did pushups, Ash walked over. "Hey, you getting special treatment, Jay?" I chuckled, and without slowing down, replied, "Yup. Only have to do this station. And I don't even have to teach! I don't need any practice anyways. I'm... superwoman." He crossed his arms, and stuck his tongue out at me. "Ha, you're not nearly that awesome. Sorry, Rose." I froze. "What did you call me?" He crouched down, smirking. "I called you Rose. Now get back to those pushups. You're not as strong as everyone, and you, think. You're just a cocky little-"

"Ash! What did I say about manners?" He groaned, then said immediately, "Sorry, Mare. No harm, babe. See?" He kicked me so that nobody could see, then I smiled at his soulmate to reassure her. "Why do you get to be like that?" I laughed so hard, I started coughing. "You—You're _jealous!_ The famous Ash Redfern is _jealous!_ Philip loves me so much, he doesn't mind." I beamed at his sad expression, then he kicked me again. "Hey! You kick me one more time, " He kicked me again. "Get back to work." I stood up, fuming. Pushing him hard, and smirking as he hit the wall. He narrowed his eyes as he sailed at me, trying to knock me over. I quickly dodged, and he spun around, putting his hands on his hips and putting on a comical pout. "Why don't we just open these sunlights?" "Ash," "Yeah? Not so tough now are you?"

I turned on my heels, trying to walk away, but he ran in front of me. "Ok, ok, too far. At least we weren't for real fighting. Good moves though. I nodded, then looked around before whispering, "I need to feed. Soon. I don't wanna kill Eric. That wouldn't be good." It was his turn to laugh, as he tilted his head, barely suppressing a laugh. "Hmmm, tell Theirry." Shaking my head, I went back to pushups.

All of a sudden, a blinding pain hit me, knocking me on the floor. I sucked in air, as hard as I could. Gripping my head, I screamed. The pain was horrible. Squeezing helped, just a little, but not enough. "Make it _stop!_ _Thea!_" I vaguely noticed Phil shaking me. "Jay, Jay! What's wrong? Where is it, everywhere or just your head?" "I-I don't know, it's horrible!"

Thea hovered over me. "Someone's doing this to her, from far away. They're sending out a frequency that's set to give her pain, but nobody else notices. They need her DNA for it, and a powerful witch. I can stop it, if I give her blood. It only works when the vampire needs to feed, they're weaker then." I felt skin in my mouth, and bit down, feeling the rush of blood down my throat. After a few gulps, the pain slowly went away. When it was gone, my head throbbed, but I was better. Letting go of Thea's wrist, I shakily sat up. "Hey, Jay, you better?" It was Quinn, and he looked like he had been panicking a minute ago. Phil looked worse. Ash looked shocked, and a bit guilty, like he had done this. He hadn't though. "I'm fine. Seriously. I won't let myself starve again. I just wanted to wait till this was over. Sorry." Theirry walked up, parting through the small crowd. "Everyone back to work. _Now!_ Even you boys, she's fine now."

Everyone scurried away, glancing back at me on their way. "Hey, kid, you need a break? You're already strong enough." I nodded, then said, "I'm good. I know it was _them _doing this to me, don't worry about it. We'll just have to fight them then we won't have any more problems. I'm ready to talk now." The man, who looked like a young adult but was older than any human, chuckled, his forehead not creased anymore. "Really?" he turned towards everyone else. "Hey, guys, Jayden and Jace are going to tell about the enemies now, listen up." Jace walked up to me, then we fed everyone our former teammates' secrets.


	11. Pranks, Cookies, and Kisses

Hey guys, I noticed a lot of people are reading this right now, and I would EXTREMELY appreciate some reviews, suggestions, complaints, criticism, anything that will help me improve my writing. I am under 18, so I'm not a professional writer or anything and I try my best. Enjoy! :)

"Jayden, wakey wakey! Come on, you sloth. Wake up." I rubbed by eyes, sitting up. Ash, Quinn, and Jace were all sitting on the foot of my bed. "Seriously, I don't need to be woken up. Go away. Now." They all laughed, sharing suspicious looks. That only meant one thing. They had combined Ash's taste for trouble, Jace's brain full of things that annoy me, and Quinn's evil ideas.

I slipped out from under my covers, and opened my mouth. "Philip, help! _Aaaaah, _Ash, Quinn, Jace, _STOP!" _My plan worked, as half of the residents of the mansion came racing into my bedroom, making it impossible to do anything. When everyones' eyes were on me, I smiled innocently. "They were being really annoying jerks who love you lots but are dead set on ruining your day. Also known as boys. Can I start locking my room, so they can't do this? I was trying to sleep peacefully!" Theirry shook his head.

"You people are driving me crazy. I know you're lying, Jayden." I pouted, while the boys smirked at me, but Theirry added "You three, I know you were planning something. One more bucketful of raw egg in this house and you're cleaning the house and being everyones' servants and assistants all month. I'm sick of all this, you need to grow up. Whatever happened to the tough, ready to fight, young men?" Ash choked. "Are you calling us weak, lazy, 5 year olds? Or old men?" Theirry rolled his eyes and turned on his heels, exiting _my_ room.

As soon as everyone was gone, Phil came in. "He just got here, and your friend is already turned against you. Gotta love Ash and Quinn. I'm just glad Morgead and Delos are gone hunting. Would've been worse if they were home, no doubt." We both laughed, then I stood up. "You want to go for a walk? They can't get you then." I smiled, and we left for the park a few blocks down. I had changed into skinny jeans and a loose white shirt that said 'Come to the dark side. We have cookies.' then on the back, I put my hair in a bun so people could see, 'We're the dark side. Why would we give _you_ cookies?'. I loved that shirt. Iliana had helped me pick it out at the mall.

"So, Jay, I was thinking we could go on a, um, date. Tomorrow night?" He looked at me shyly, while I knew my face was brighter than ever. "Yes, yes!" I stepped towards him, and he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his shirt, breathing his sweet smell. "I love you Jay." His warm breath tickled my neck, and I giggled. Leaning back, he gently kissed the tip of my nose.

"Promise me. Promise you'll never leave me." "Never." We both turned, him reaching for my hand, then started making a trip around the little forest. All the way, we told each other everything about us. Favorite colors, flaws, talents, beliefs, wishes, dreams, even our favorite foods. I knew he was memorizing my words. In that moment, I couldn't believe how I had lived without this before. Philip North was my other half.


	12. Limos, Kidnappings, and Siblings?

Sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated, lot has been going on. Power outages,heavy rain making my parents want to go somewhere to enjoy the weather, my birdie Angel died, and my internet connection has been acting up. Yeah, bad weekend. Also, getting ready for school, getting schedules & stuff. Too busy :'(

Sorry, guys. I'm soo amazed at how many people have been reading, but not reviewing. Enjoy the story! :) Seems a bit short to me, but it's good :D

Next Morning

When I woke up, I immediately felt the presence of my soulmate. I recalled last night, when I hadn't been able to sleep, so went to talk to Phil, then we had both fallen asleep. "Morning, beautiful. It feels amazing waking up, and the first thing I see is you. So, what do you want to do today?" I closed my eyes and tried to come up with a plan. "I dunno. I just want tomorrow to be completely normal, you know?" He chuckled, stroking my hair. "Well, yesterday wasn't that bad, was it?" I smiled softly, still tired. " I guess. Hmm, I kind of need to hunt, first. Then, if Theirry doesn't make us do 'training' again," I used air quotes, making him laugh, "We can go see a movie, swim, or something fun like that." I noticed that he was looking at me strangely. "What?"

"You're so human. Normal vampires, they don't talk like that. It's cute, really. You make it sound like hunting is as normal as a movie. Which, by the way, sounds fun. What movie shall we see?" Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Why don't we decide when we get there? I'm going to get dressed, then go feed. Be back in an hour, possibly." Waving to him, I skipped out of the vanilla and chocolate colored room. It hard a warm feeling to it, comforting.

I put on a cute, one shoulder, ruffled purple shirt, purple high tops, and a short, layered purple and green plaid skirt, I was off. It seemed too fancy of an outfit for feeding, but I didn't feel like changing twice. I couldn't wait to go to the movie theater and hang out with my soulmate all day!

On my way out of the building, I ran into Delos. It looked like he was leaving, too. "Hey, where you going? I've got to hunt." He glanced, putting on a jacket while walking towards the door. "Same here. Hey, can we go together? I'm having slight problems with Maggie, and I don't really know how to handle them. I've never really been in a relationship before, and I don't know what to do." Smirking, I nodded. "I'm going to the big woods over there. We have time."

As soon as we entered the woods, he blurted out, "Maggie keeps expecting me to be, well, more human. And I think she's tired of helping me out, adjusting from life in the Old Kingdom. I can't be human, though. I've always been a powerful, ruthless, vampire prince. How can I change that much?" I sighed, feeling bad for my friend. Ever since I had joined Daybreak, he had, other than Phil, connected with me the best. We just understood each other a bit more than others, and I hoped Maggie didn't leave him or anything. "Delos, it has been slightly stressful explaining toasters, Wi-Fi, and television to you, no offense. Funny, but stressful and annoying. Talk to her man, you're her soulmate. She's new to the whole vampire thing, so both of you are stressed, I bet. Seriously, just talk to her. Don't think, know. Got it?" His face lit up ever time I said Maggie's name. They were the cutest couple, and it was hard to believe they weren't on the same page 24/7. "Thanks, Jay. Means a lot. Got a lot of talking to do, blood can wait!" Spinning around, he ran back the way we came. Sighing, I found a lost looking woman, alone, and fed. Without any emotions, I drained her power source. I just took enough to have her pass out, though. As soon as she forgot about it, I went back home, as fast as Delos had. Time for some fun!

"So what movie?" He smiled, shaking his head as I ran into the room. "Well, _Philip,_ I think we should see... Spider-Man!" He raised his eyes, making me think something was wrong. "You're so, adorably funny. That's all." Well, nothing wrong there. Just some more sweet remarks from my amazing blonde soulmate.

Three hours later, we walked out of the theater, tired from the darkness, not affected by the huge bucket of popcorn, a soda for each of us, and some delicious, pricy candy. The movie had been great, especially when Phil had let me lean against his shoulder for the remaining hour. A soulmate was so nice, you always have someone to lean on. Literally. Phil was such a sweet guy, despite his strong build.

"So, what next?" He looked at me, sighing. "Uhhh, why don't we go home and make dinner. Something delicious, for us and anyone who wants it. I feel like cooking, and nobody ever feels that way in Daybreak. Maybe cooking dinner will get me out of that stupid training thing. Ugh, it's boring." Phil chuckled, staring. "What?" Following his line of sight, I saw something in the distance. I didn't like what I saw. "Oh, God, Philip, that's Hunter's best team. What do we do? They don't see us, yet, I don't think. This is bad." "Umm, back away, slowly. Into the shadow, act normal. Blend in, then get out of their sight. Now. I'm not letting them get you." Surprised he had known all that, I obeyed, backing into the shade under a tree then stepping out into the small cluster of people a few feet away.

"Ok, let's get back home, now. We have to report this to Theirry." Nodding, I followed as he calmly walked towards the mansion. "Ok, Phil, I'm going to stop by the store to buy some things for dinner. I promise I won't die. We need milk. Pleeeease?" He put his hands on his hips, looking conflicted. "Fine. Be careful though." "Will do. Bye!"

Jogging into the huge shopping center, I made my way towards the Walmart. "Hey, princess, the castle misses you. Come on." I tried to turn, but a pair of rough hands gripped my arms, pulling me out of the store. I knew yelling wouldn't work, these were most likely _very_ powerful vampires. Or any Night People. It didn't matter. They immediately put some kind of cast-like thing on my wrist. Just like Delos had told us about, they were for preventing blue fire. Basically, I was doomed.

"Here's the dealio, freakio," The other man smacked his shoulder. _He must be mad about the extremely lame jokes his partner is trying to make. And I'm laughing._ "Hey, we're going to be the ones doing the laughing. Quit it. Mr. Jacobson wants you unharmed." I blinked, trying to conjure up any information on the man who wanted me. Giving up, I lookeed up towards the tall, probably smarter vampire, and bit my lip. Here goes nothing.

"Pardon me, but who is this great man, Mr. Jacobson? I haven't heard of him." Snickering, the man pushed me forwards. We were in a dark alley, and I noticed a dark windowed, black car. Like the ones kidnappings happen in. "Aiden Jacobson, the man who hates Hunter Redfern. Your boss. So, easy to see why you're _getting in the car?"_ Biting my lip, I tried not to laugh. So this new guy might just be on our side.

"_Woooow. _I work for Thierry Descourdes, I swear._ I swear." _The men ignored my words, shoving me into the vehicle, closing the door, and waving at the driver, causing him to drive smoothly away. "Sir, this is a mix up. I don't work for Hunter anymore. I left him and went to Theirry. I also found my soulmate. Please, I'm on your side. And I'm needed. Trust me, call Theirry. He'll agree with me. I'm not the enemy."

A guy I would have found attractive before I met Philip turned around, chuckling. "I believe you, Miss Rose. I've been waiting for you for, hmm, a long time. I'm Aiden. Sorry about the thugs, they were actually undercover agents for Hunter. Really bad at their jobs, I must say. Won't be seeing them again. So, how's Jace?"

I must've looked really shocked, because he looked a bit worried. Funny how the situation had changed so fast. "What?" Raising his eyebrows, he exclaimed, "You should know how he's doing.

He _is_ your brother, after all." _Whaaat? Since when? You're lying." _"Uhhh, nope. Sorry. Last time I saw him, he was your big brother, and he wanted to check up on you. You didn't know? Whoops. Forget I ever said that." I couldn't believe it. Well, after a few seconds, I put the pieces together, and it was believable. Jace and Jayden sounded a _lot_ alike, he had always cared for me in a sibling-like way, never looked at me as a potential girlfriend or anything, and he was always protecting me. _Had Jace known all this time that we were siblings, and maybe even that I was a Wild Power?_

"Hey, Aiden, why wasn't I ever told about this?" He looked extremely guilty. Like, I'm in so much trouble I should just die right now kind of guilty. "Well... He knew that if you knew, Hunter could find out. Then, he would hurt you trying to destroy your brother. He was protecting you both, really, from Hunter. He's a good brother, isn't he?" Too shocked about everything to respond, I just nodded.

"Well, I should get you home. Getting dark, and you look like you're in charge of dinner tonight. Mind if I join? I would like to see Jace, Quinn, Ash, Delos, and Thierry. And others, but mainly them." I nodded again, and he turned around, heading towards home finally.


	13. Big Brothers

Sorry it's a bit short. At least it's here, right? :) Enjoy!

Jace's POV (I rarely switch POV's and wanted to try this)

The second I saw Jayden walk in with Aiden, I was worried. I hoped she didn't know who I really was to her. It could put her in danger.

I'm wanted, really bad, by Hunter. And others who want to get on his good side. For many things, but mainly for stealing important items and documents from Hunter. I had decided to help Daybreak out eventually, after they trusted me fully, by giving them the information I had taken.

"Hey, I'm Aiden. A friend of, well, a few people living here. So, I think she's in shock..." Aiden gave me a grim look. He had told her. Rushing forwards, I shook her. "Jay, I'm so sorry I never told you. They want to kill me, more than you. They would find a way to use me against you, to hurt you. I was just protecting you. I know, I should have told you, but I was afraid. Forgive me?" She looked up at me with huge, blurry eyes, looking like she was begging this not to be true. "I...You... Why didn't you tell me? You have to know something about mom and dad. Do you have a letter, too? You're a year older than me, you should know something. Anything. I need to know more about them."

I groaned, looking at my little sister. She had to ask right away. "We're supposed to read them at the same time. Sorry. On your birthday. Can't break their last promises." Suddenly, Phil walked up. "What...What's going on? You're siblings?" We both nodded, then Philip put his arm around her, lost in thought. I as glad she had someone good for her as a soulmate. I'd never admit it, but being surrounded by soulmates lately, I decided I really want one. It could happen, someday. Maybe even today.

"Now we have a Rose One and a Rose Two! Great!" He gave her a sweet, friendly smile. He must be one of her best friends, and I didn't really like it at first, since Ash didn't have the best reputation. But I had heard that having a soulmate changed you, for the best. I would never guess he or Quinn would have soulmates, and would be able to stick to that one person.

"Uhh, what? No. I'm Jace. Don't call me Rose." Groaning, the lazy blonde vampire crossed his arms, but stayed silent. "Fine. Humph. But I call her Rose. It suits her. Really." "Oh, ok. Whatever." Dismissing his comments, I turned towards Aiden, the question flying out of my mouth. "Aiden, are you staying? We could really use your help, you know." He smiled, then nodded towards my sister. She was looking at me funny. "What, Jay?" She shook her head, her red hair flying out over her shoulders.

She looked like that Disney kid, Bella Thorne, kind of. I had dirty blonde hair, but the same emerald green eyes. You could only notice we were siblings if we were right next to each other, since we both had the same face, hers feminine, mine not, obviously.

"You're my brother. I, well, I'm surprised. But I needed you, I needed someone to take care of me, to lean on. Where were you then?" Sighing, I closed my eyes. _Great. _"Jay, I'm sorry. I realize my mistakes now, I'm really sorry. I just didn't want to get you involved. In danger. Sorry for protecting you, _little_ sis." I smirked, infuriating her. "Awww, come on. Don't. You. _Dare_ start doing that. You know what I mean." She said it kindly, making sure I knew she wasn't really mad.

I had to admit, she was smart, and always knew how to throw you off balance. My sister wasn't old enough, but I had to keep reminding myself how powerful she really was. My younger sister was stronger, much more powerful than me, and I couldn't quite get a grip on it.

Someday, Jayden Rose would help save many good, innocent people. Witches, vampires, humans, old souls, 'shifters, everyone. She would end this mess.


	14. Patience, Water, and Regrets

Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, had to plan a surprise party for 2 peoples' birthdays… I'll be back to normal updates again now.

I snuck around a bend, the third to last. After that, I would have to pick the lock, get the file, then get out. It wasn't my first mission like this, I would do fine, but I couldn't help the normal nervousness coursing through my system. I was only 17, and I still trained with professionals almost every day. I was close to the top, though. I kept passing the skill levels of my teachers, and I would need a new one.

Whispering my location into the microphone disguised as a button on my shirt, I reached the door. I fished a bobby pin and a foldable knife out of my front pocket, and started working as soon as my partner, Quinn, reached me. He watched my back as I worked. Once we heard the lock click, I slowly creaked open the heavy wooden door.

The desk was sloppily covered with papers, files, and books. I quickly picked out the file on Mariah Woods, a girl who could be the last Wild Power. Circle Daybreak had found her and all of the other Wild Powers so far. We would find the next, though. We would win.

I began flipping through the sheets of paper, looking for the most important information. After I confirmed it was all here, Quinn and I snuck out of the room, relocking the door so it would be less noticeable we had broken in to the safe house. When we were done, we took off towards the sleek black Porsche parked behind the building. We had gotten the file.

I sat up, blinking wildly, looking around me. _It was a flashback. It wasn't real, _I kept telling myself. I didn't want to think about then, about when I hadn't doubted Hunter Redfern. _I'm different than that Jay. I've changed. I'm not her anymore. I'm not a killer anymore. I'm a good person. I'm going to save the world. Hunter Redfern can't stop me._

"Jay? You okay, baby? You were freaking out, I, I saw it all. In your mind. I hope I didn't intrude, but you were scared." I nodded, hugging my soulmate and burying my head in his shoulder. A few minutes later, I pulled away, pulling my hair out of my face. "What're we doing today?" He grimaced, replying "Well, Theirry wants us to train again. Unlike little miss superwoman here, I can't lift a car." He laughed, and after a second I joined in. Then, he left, so I could change. I could tell he was disappointed when I shooed him out, but I wasn't really ready for that.

I pulled on a black Green Day t-shirt and some black skinny jeans with gold stitching, staying barefoot. Running a brush through my curly red hair, I skipped all of the makeup Iliana had pushed me to buy, then ran down the stairs. I wasn't that feminine, because makeup wasn't an option growing up as an assassin, unless I was undercover. Putting stuff on my face to make me look like someone I wasn't just didn't seem right to me yet.

"Hey, Rose. Cool shirt! You're skipping out of training again today, basically. You get to hang out with me and Rashel. Quinn's girl, remember her? Also Keller, Rashel's half-sister. She's a shapeshifter. A panther. So, basically, were just going to do what we did last time. Sound fun?" I nodded, then walked over to Phil. "What station do you have first?" I hoped he had my station soon, I wanted to be with him so bad. He sighed, saying "The one right after yours. I get you last. Sorry, Jay." He gave me a weak smile, and it made my heart melt in warmth. He was so sweet. I didn't deserve him.

As the others made their way around the basement, which was our underground training room, I did sit ups, push ups, and all kinds of exercises with Ash yelling me on. He had put a weight on my back, so it was as hard as a regular push up was to a human. Which made it worse, but I was in great shape. Every now and then, he would stop doing his workout and start pelting us with pop rocks. I made a mental note to figure out where he was getting those, it hurt. He claimed it was to make us better at focusing on our task, but I think he was having too much fun with his excuses.

When the couple of hours had passed, everyone swarmed out of the room at Theirry's dismissal. He was even making Hannah do the training, but he gave her breaks whenever she put on a puppy dog face and pouted. We were all glad it was over. Everyone but the vampires rushed into the kitchen, starving. Jez and Morgead invited everyone to go hunting with them, but I refused. I didn't need blood yet, maybe later. I had better self control than most vampires, so I only hunted every 3 days usually.

While everyone was eating, I snuck up to Theirry's office, and gently tapped on the door. "Come in." I opened the door and stepped into the big room. Theirry was sitting at his desk, signing a paper of some sort. "Yes, Jay?" I narrowed my eyebrows, worried. "Where did Aiden go? He stayed in an extra room last night, he isn't here. Where'd he go? Is he coming back?"

Theirry seemed surprised I was so worked up over someone I barely knew. "Well, he went back to his house, to get some files for me. He'll be back soon. He's a good young man, isn't he? Aiden's 25, and still doesn't have a soulmate. Poor guy. You can tell he wants one."

Theirry and I talked about random things for a while until the group of vampires came back, which was around when everyone finished eating breakfast. I quickly made my way towards the dining room, and leaned against a wall thinking about the mansion while Phil finished his eggs. The whole house was magnificent, it must have been _extremely_ expensive. There was a crystal chandelier hovering above the long glass table, and there must be 15 chairs around it. The kitchen was full of a beautiful marble, and each bedroom was painted differently and had a different layout. The entertainment room had 5 huge flat screen tv's, a pool table, all the gaming systems set up, a miniature cinema, and more. There was a giant pool outside, a cobblestone patio, and an outside bar for the people over 21.

"I'm finished." Philip's words broke my train of thought, and I followed him out of the room. We decided to swim, and went to our rooms to change. When I had changed into a cute strapless red bikini set, I went out to the pool. After dipping my toe into the water to test the temperature, I took a few steps back then raced forwards, tucked my knees in, and splashed into the warm water. I sank all the way to the bottom, then launched myself up towards the surface, where my soulmate was wading in the shallow end.

We talked a lot, about ourselves. Favorites, thoughts, dreams, everything. The rest of the day, we stayed in the pool. That night, after I had showered then put on a t-shirt and some boxers, I went to Phil's room. We lied in his bed until I fell asleep, talking, and a little bit of kissing. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was the warmth of his bare chest and the safe feeling of his arm around my stomach.


	15. Apocalypse

The first thing I heard when I woke up was Phil, Quinn, Jace, Theirry, and Aiden arguing. They had to be in the room, and I was tempted to yell at them to go away so I could sleep. I waited patiently, listening to their conversation, though. "She needs to know it's coming. She needs to know, Phil, she needs to be ready. We can't just tell her that all's ok and that they aren't coming to get us now. It won't happen for a few days, at least Sashah found it out when she did, we have a few days."

I stayed completely still, and tried to pretend I was still sleeping while I tried to process what they were saying. The apocalypse was coming. "Philip, she does need to know. I know you're afraid we're taking things to fast, but it's better than not telling her at all. She needs to be warned about it, at least. You're idea is kind, too kind. Jayden isn't a sweet little girl who always needs to be protected. She can take care of herself, that girl is a lot stronger than we think." I heard a defeated, groan, and guessed the conversation was over so sat up. "Guys, we have to prepare if it's coming!" They all jumped, and I could've sworn Quinn smirked, but he covered it up with a cough. When nobody spoke, I added, "Fine. I'll prepare for WW3. You can sit back and get fat." My rude remark was directed towards Quinn, but I said it with a light tone so they knew I was joking.

With a few comments I brushed off, they all left my room but Phil. "_I don't want to lose you_." I looked up quickly, surprised he would reveal that. It made me feel a bit safer, if possible, but I was still insecure. I could die, and my soulmate would be just a broken, empty shell. "Phil, I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you. _Ever._ I love you." He murmured an 'I love you' back, and walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my body. I felt safest in his arms, and I knew he felt the same way with me_. We were made for each other, we won't part. _I kept repeating those words, like a prayer almost, hoping they would stay true.

Later on, as I lifted weights with Poppy and Phil, I tried to talk as much as I could to them, in case anything happened. You wouldn't think they were siblings, with Poppy being short, freckly, and having bouncy copper curls, and Phil being tall, blonde, and freckle-free. She looked slightly exotic, like most vampires, while Phil looked buff and, well, human. I didn't care how human he looked though, he was amazing. He was mine.

"So, the other day I was going for a walk with Jamie, and we saw this squirrel, and it was just the cutest thing ever! Don't tell Jamie though, he might get a bit jealous cause I think something not him is cute, and I don't know if it was a boy, or not. He would be okay with it if it was a girl, but I couldn't tell. It's cheeks were sooo big and it was fluffy and it smelled really yummy but we were and public and vampires shouldn't eat squirrels in public, that would look really funny. Like something in a comedy movie, maybe. I don't know. I want to be in a movie. But I couldn't take enough time off, and I wouldn't be able to eat squirrels or be with Jamie. It would be awesome and I could be famous but I'd be all lonely." I groaned, mentally shooting myself in the head with a wooden bullet. I love Poppy, don't get me wrong, but her mouth… Well, I felt sorry for her soulmate let's just say. She talks about everything. It's like she just speaks her thoughts.

"James saved us just then by walking in, and Phil and I let out the breathes we didn't know we were holding. Poppy, on the other hand, looked confused. "Was it a boy squirrel or a girl squirrel? I can't remember that. Vampires should have eternal memory." _"Eternal memory? That's the last thing poppy needs!" _The boys laughed, while Poppy just pouted a bit then got over it, skipping over to James. "So, what shall we do today, my Jamie?" As she dragged him away, I couldn't help laughing, and neither could Phil. "Oh God, that was horrible. I love Pops, but her mouth…" I laughed even more, commenting, "Don't we all?" He shook his head, and we went back to the workouts.

Five hours later, my soulmate and I walked hand in hand out of the basement, panting. That had been tiring, but I was confident Phil had gotten much stronger. That was good, since I didn't have to worry about him as much now. He made a ham sandwich, and I left to hunt. While I was out in the woods, I sat down on a rock and breathed in the sweet smell of the trees. It smelled a bit like Phil after he showered, like nature. I caught the scent of a deer, and sprinted after it. Once it wasn't breathing anymore, I sighed, lowering my mouth to drink. I felt bad for the deer. It wasn't _as bad_ as killing a human, but I had always hated killing animals as much, maybe more, than humans. Maybe it was the innocence.

Animals, they were peaceful, did what they had to do to survive, to take care of family. People, they killed and polluted and destroyed the Earth, they did things they knew were wrong. Animals didn't do that. I imagined that back when Hannah Snow was called Hana, many years ago, humans were as innocent and peaceful as the creatures around them. I'd have to ask her when I got back. I really wanted to know.

When I was finished with the deer, I used my strength to bury it in a hole, then covered it up, closing my eyes for a moment. Then I walked out of the forest, back to the mansion, to wait. Then wait some more. Until the war, we will all just be waiting, and I know nobody isn't afraid.


	16. Starry Night

Trying something different- Reviews! :)

Delos' POV

I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. When I woke up, Maggie was still lying next to me, hair sprayed across her soft, pale face. I gently swept it away then slowly slipped out of the bed without disturbing her. She hated it when she didn't wake up on her own, and I would hate to disappoint her.

Once I had threw on clothing, I jogged downstairs, searching for any signs of life downstairs. There was only one person awake, since it was only 5 AM. Jay was sitting motionless on the couch, staring out the sliding glass door that led to the patio. I made my way towards her, and sat down next to her. "What're you doing up at this hour, Jay?" She turned to look at me, and for a moment, something like pain flashed across her face. It was gone before I could think about what had happened. "Couldn't sleep. Why else?" I agreed with her, then looked out in the direction she was facing when I came down. It wasn't bright yet, still as dark as night. After a moment, I noticed nothing out of the ordinary. The stars, the moon, trees, a shadow cast over the pool turning it black.

"Thinking. That's all. I've waited a long time for this war, and just recently, everything changed, and now I'm not ready. At all. I hate it." I sighed, glancing at her face once again, noticing the fear again. Nobody would ever really think that Jay was weak, that she would be scared of anything, but I understood how she felt. The same exact thing had happened to me. A recent change of sides.

"You'll do fine. The prophecy, it says as long as you, me, Iliana, and Jez are here, together, we'll win. It's a guarantee. I know how you feel. Hunter lies to everyone, and he's good at it. Too good at it. He makes you think that you're going to be on top of the world, that you're the strongest vampire ever and he's just trying to help. That's how he is. It's also how we aren't. Keep that in mind. You've changed." She nodded, and I glimpsed a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Philip, he'll understand. In that weird way soulmates always do. Tell him, not me, Ash, Quinn, or Aiden. He can help you the most." She sniffed, then nodded again. "I know. I, well, he's not in my position. It confuses me, but you're right. I should go tell him." I shook my head violently, chuckling. "_Not_ now. When he wakes up on his own. Okay?" I gave the most reassuring smile I could muster, and she scurried up the stairs, obviously feeling better now.

I stared out at the stars and everything for longer than I could keep track of. The sun, I could see it so much better than the humans, they were really missing out. The moon looked like someone had shrunk it down to the size of a grapefruit and dangled it a foot in front of me. It looked so close. Swirling gas, dust, ice, rock, the universe really was endless. Like love. Which reminded me, Maggie would notice my presence was missing soon, like all soulmates did, so after a last look, I went back up the stairs, just as the sun began to rise over the horizon.

Jay's POV

After I had gone back into bed, and changed back into my pajamas, I closed my eyes, only to awake a little while later. Philip was still asleep, his blonde eyelashes covering his eyelids. There was an attractive tangle of blonde on his head, and I brushed it out of his eyes and planted a kiss on his forehead. He stirred but didn't wake up. The sun was up in the sky now, and the clock on the wall above the window read 8:00 on the dot. Not wanting to upset my soulmate at all, I let him sleep, and myself too.

Sorry it's a bit short, I need to figure out what happens next before I try to write it… I'm thinking of writing a NW Vampire Diaries crossover, do you guys think that would make a good story? :) Thanks for reading!


	17. This Means War

"Hey, guys, do you want to train? The shifters are on a run, vampires are feeding or working with guns, humans are working on defense, witches are doing, well, whatever witches do." Neither of us responded to his question, which made him do something incredibly Ash-like. He jumped on me. "Hey! I'm talking to you! _Uuuuup!"_ I groaned under his weight, struggling to push him off. Blinking, I mumbled a string of curse words at the vampire, which made him narrow his eyes and push me off the bed. I hit the floor with an 'umph' and Phil was awake in a flash. He leaned over and pulled me up, glaring at Ash. Suddenly, Ash crumpled into a ball, gasping. I must've looked extremely shocked, because my soulmate chuckled and pulled me into a hug, and Ash slowly got up. "Ow! So that's what you witches do. Ugh. Whatever." He spun around and left our room, flushed.

"You know what's weird? You've been busy lately and I didn't want to add to the pressure but you're always blocking me. I can't get into your head. What's going on?" I pulled out of his embrace, sad he had noticed and I had kept something from him. "I, just, I don't know. I guess I haven't noticed. I'm sorry. It's just, I'm afraid…" He turned my head so we could look each other in the eyes. "Afraid of what? You can tell me anything."

"I don't want you to see what I've done in the past and leave me because of what I did. I'm also really scared of the war coming up soon, because I just now switched sides and I'm not prepared fully yet." His lips crashed down on me, and we fell onto the bed. We kept kissing until we were both out of breath. "I wouldn't ever do that. Never. I couldn't if I tried, I promise I'll never leave you, baby."

He was just so sweet, we ended up kissing again. His arms wrapped around my back and he pulled me close, putting his face in my hair. "You smell amazing, you know that? You smell like a cross between vanilla and rain. You're amazing."I wasn't that great, but he was. I kissed the top of his head. I had never gotten this much attention until I had met Phil. I had never quite gotten the word 'love'. I couldn't understand it better right this moment.

After what seemed like an hour of us hugging and kissing and talking, Jace banged on the door. "I know you're soulmates, but you two do anything beyond kissing, I'll kill you, North. You guys are late, get out here. _Now._" I laughed at Philip's frightened look. "Aww Jace didn't mean it. Come on. He wouldn't kill my soulmate." He gulped and nodded, then followed me into the walk-in closet. "You shouldn't wear that shirt." He pointed at a blue t-shirt that was slightly see through. "Why do you have _that?"_ I giggled, and he growled. "Only I see you in that, okay? Too revealing." I smirked. "You wear a tank top under it. Don't worry. I'll wear this. Is _it_ okay with your dress code?" I gave a teasing smile, brushing my lips against his before he could talk. He nodded, before kissing my forehead.

It was a black tank top with a pair of fangs, and it said "Be afraid" under the fangs. I picked out black shorts, deciding to go barefoot. Without notice, I decided to change in front of my soulmate. I took off my shirt, and knew his eyes were staring at my back. "Don't get any ideas. Remember my brother is right next door." I heard a disappointed grunt, and Phil walked closer, now staring at my chest. I pulled on the tank top, then slipped out of the boxers I had slept in. I had cute black underwear with bows, and I felt his eyes roaming over my body hungrily. I quickly put on the shorts, then danced out of the room, closing the door behind me again.

Once I was down the stairs, Jace walked up to me. "You two are going to go directly against my wishes, aren't you? Wait till you're 20. At least." I rolled my eyes, heading into the kitchen. Why did brothers have to be so protective. It was sweet he cared, but I wasn't 5.

"Hey Jay! So we're training together. No soulmates get to train together. Everyone had a partner their gender and we're doing practice fighting at each station together for 10 minutes at a time. We're going around the basement three times. It'll last _5 hours!_ Can you believe that? Great. I wanted to shop a bit before the apocalypse came. There're tornadoes, hurricanes, and a whole bunch of kids died in a flood like 50 miles away. And a roof in a casino collapsed. The apocalypse is definitely coming. I just want it over. Don't you?" I nodded slowly, trying to keep up with Poppy's words. She talked _way _too fast.

I followed her into the basement, where Theirry was waiting for us. "It was just you, me, Jace, and Philly. Ugh. Brothers are _sooo_ annoying, aren't they?" I chuckled, agreeing with her. Suddenly, Jace and Phil dashed down the wooden steps, almost colliding with Poppy and I. "Hey, I heard the plans. _Jace _and I are partners." My eyes widened. "Uh-oh. No killing, hurting, or being mean to my soulmate, Jace." Phil smirked, and Jace punched the air madly. "Phil, no killing, being mean to, or hurting my brother. You two need to be better of friends. Pleease?" I stretched out my last word, putting on a childish pout. Phil's features melted at my expression, nodding furiously. "Good."

Poppy and I walked towards our first station, assigned by Theirry. Immediately we got to work, wrestling on a blue mat. After 5 minutes of that, we began throwing punches, dodging, kicking, and everything else on the board for our station. When the ten minutes were up, we moved on.

It was like that most of the day. I could tell Theirry was slightly freaked out, he must be worried about numbers. There aren't many of us, but we were strong. Some of us were the best, some of us were the worst, but we'd win anyways. We had to.

At the end of the day, Theirry had us gather around him. "Ok, guys, this is it. I hope you're not too tired, not too sore. Tomorrow, at this time, we will be in the middle of the biggest, worst war in history. If you're not at 100% tomorrow, we have witches ready to help you out. Don't forget to feed, _vampires._ Tonight, even if you fed this morning, feed again. If you're sure you can control yourself, get human blood. Not the blood of anyone here, that'll make them weaker. No more than two each. Don't kill. Erase memories. The usual for feeding on humans. Ready or not, the war is starting tomorrow. Good luck. I hope we win.

If anyone is ever injured, get them out of the fight and to a witch. If the witches are all busy or fighting, have the person rest. We need to be in great condition, great shape. Perfect, if we can. Bedtime is _9:00. _No 'but's. I mean in, we all need as much sleep as we can get. Goodnight." He nodded, ignoring the shock on everyones' faces. _The war begins tomorrow. WW3. The worst war in history. But we can win it. The prophecies are on our side. They don't lie. _

We all trudged up the stairs, still too shocked to really move any faster. I was definitely sleeping in Phil's room tonight. I knew all soulmates were. After a few minutes, I had changed into warmer clothes, and I set out to feed. _On a human._ I haven't done that in what seems like forever.

Quinn, Delos, Ash, Jace, Aiden, and I all set out together. None of them had vampire soulmates, so they always hunted together. They were all my best friends, along with Poppy. She and James were probably taking a detour on their way towards town to be alone. Everyone was on edge, we were all stressed. No one talked. There was nothing to say. We each picked a human in a group walking around together. We all 'persuaded' them to come with us into the dark alley behind a clothing store.

The blonde girl I took wasn't fighting at all, as usual. I pushed her against a wall and bit into the flesh. I knew my eyes were silver, I knew my white fangs had grown out long. The blood tasted heavenly. It was so amazingly sweet. I had been addicted to this stuff for a while a few years ago. It was the best thing I had ever tasted, and I knew vampire blood tasted like this to humans. If they could bottle it, they would be rich. _That _would never happen, though.

Once I was stuffed full of the warm liquid, I erased her memories and told her to go back to what she had been doing earlier. The others released their humans, and they went on like nothing had happened. I felt a ting of jealousy. They could just walk away. I couldn't.

We all walked back to the mansion, not wanting to waste any energy that we could save. When we got home, I changed then crawled into bed with my soulmate. He was softly snoring. I wondered how he could sleep when he knew what would happen in the morning. I surprised myself when I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.


	18. War Pt1:Screams

Sorry I didn't update, I fell on the diving board and it shredded the skin on my knee… :/

Part 1 of The Fight

Jay's POV

I woke up at 4AM, cold with sweat. I couldn't slow my breathing, I was too scared. _The apocalypse begins today. _

Phil turned in his sleep, mumbling something incoherently. After a few moments, he went back to normal. I knew it had been because of me that he had stirred. The soulmate connection.

I tried my best to keep my mind off of the future. Anything could happen. _Anything. _We could win, or we could lose.

After I managed to clear mind, minutes later, I slowly dozed back off to sleep. I needed rest, as much as I could get. It could be the difference between life and death. You never know.

Phil's POV

I woke up from the sound of screaming. It was full of fear, and came from downstairs. I turned to look at Jay, who had also woken up from the noise. "Hurry, get dressed. This is it." I nodded, not at all bothered by the fact that the female in the relationship was the leader. She was more of a fighter than I had ever been.

We both leapt out of bed, not wasting any time tugging on jeans and t-shirts. She put on hunting boots, while I laced up my new tennis shoes. After that, we raced downstairs, anxious to see what was happening. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Everyone was getting ready, except for a frightened looking Gillian, who had sliced herself with a knife accidentally. She was screaming. Nobody was attacking yet. I exhaled loudly, relieved it hadn't begun yet. My soulmate surprised me, by speaking in my head through the soulmate link, _I guess we'll need this now. Sorry I didn't do this before. Let's get weapons._ I nodded, a glimmer of a smile on my face. She had taken our relationship to the next level.

I followed her to the pile of dangerous looking objects, watching her shimmery red hair swish back and forth as she walked. When we got to it, she handed me a black gun, a long-bladed knife, a small hand grenade with the dust of all the metals that could hurt vampires, shifters, and witches in it, a small, tan earpiece, which I immediately pushed into my ear, and lastly, a wicked looking cross bow. She handed me two extra knives, before picking out her own weapons. Jay chose at least 5 different knives, which she sneakily placed in her boots, a gun, which she put in her pocket with extra bullets, a sword, which she hung on her belt loop in a case, and an earpiece, which she put in her ear.

"Why do you have extra weapons?" She smirked. "Because I know how to use them. I'm trained for this kind of thing." She was afraid, I knew it, but she pulled of the confident, tough look easily.

We wandered over to the rest of the group, and Theirry checked everyone's earpieces, explaining how to use them. Once we were all ready, he pulled out a huge white board and a black dry erase marker. "Okay, so I'm grouping you guys according to your skills. I'm trying not to put soumates together to minimalize distraction. I've picked each of you so that you will benefit your group as much as possible. For example, I put at least one witch, one vampire, one human, and one shifter in each group. I have divided all the strongest fighters into the groups, and the same with the medium skilled and least skilled fighters. There is also at least one suitable leader in each group. The rest of the group will respect the leader as much as they respect me. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"The first group will be attacking, well, first. You guys are going start this war for us, so your group is all fighters except one person to heal. That person is Thea. The others will all be main fighters. The first group will meet over here," He pointed towards the bottom of the staircase, "Well, first, the leaders of all the groups are: Me, Quinn, Keller, Jez, Delos, Jayden, and Ash. In the first group is: Jayden, James, Thea, Blaise, Jade, and Rashel. Oh, and Morgead, I guess." Nodding in agreement to Thierry's decision, I wandered over to the staircase, and made sure my whole group was with me while Thierry rattled off the other groups. They were all here. "Kay, guys, you all ready for this?" There were murmurs of 'yes' and 'sure', but I knew that none of us would ever be truly ready.

I had never really talked to Thea, Blaise, Morgead, or Jade much. I had hung out with Rashel and James because of their soulmates. Thea was the healer, but her cousin Blaise was also a witch. Blaise looked like more of a fighter than Thea, though, so I didn't question Thierry's choice. Jade, I knew, was one of Ash's three sisters, the youngest. She had pretty light blonde hair, and I had heard about her soulmate, Mark, Mare's brother.

"Hey guys, do we have, let's say, an actual _plan?_" Rashel looked serious, like she couldn't wait to go out and fight. A lot like I felt. I blinked, suddenly feeling unsure about everything. "Well, I guess we'll just charge up to them and start attacking. Hmmm, yeah. Not the plan I'd go for, but Thierry said to." She groaned, shaking her head in response.

I noticed Phil was in Ash's group, along with Aiden. At least he knew two of his teammates pretty well. I was worried about him, I wouldn't lie, but I knew Ash and Aiden would take care of him. Or maybe I was treating him as a human, when he was actually a witch. If he had made Ash crumple to the ground without blinking, maybe he wasn't so weak after all.

Soon, we headed out, without any other groups. We'd come in every hour, until there was a full blown war. Once there was, everyone would rush into the fight. We were supposed to just go and kill as many enemies as we could before they realized what we were doing and began fighting back. I lead the way into the van, where Rashel drove and I organized the stock of weapons we had thrown in the back. The others were sitting back, getting the feel of their weapons. James looked miserable, and it was worrying me. "Hey, James, you okay?" He closed his eyes for a moment, and I didn't push him to answer. "I hate this. I hate having to fight, I hate killing, I hate it all. Why can't we all just get along for once in our damn lives?" I chuckled slightly, knowing exactly how he felt. "I know. We're all horrible monsters, aren't we? Come on, fighting and wars are natural. Hating, it's a feeling everyone has. Even sweet little 5 year old humans. Trust me." He gave me a wobbly smile, leaning back and closing his eyes once again. We all sat there silently after that, even Morgead.

To be continued…

:) Not bad, huh?


	19. War Pt2Captured

Conversations between Jay and Phil through the soulmate connection/link are italicized. Conversations through the earpieces everyone has are underlined. :) Enjoy!

The second Rashel swung the van around in a tight circle then quickly parked, we all sprang out of the back, relieved to get out of the van. After I checked that everyone had their weapons, was at their 100%, and were dressed correctly, we started walking towards the building that Hunter lived in. Along with his 5 million minions that were ready for an attack any day I knew. How'd I know? I had been one of those minions once.

"James and Blaise, you guys are with me. Rashel, you're in charge of the rest, I guess. We'll go left, you go right. Through the right entrance, of course. Kill everyone you find but humans. Take them back to the van and have them wait it out. Also, have them guard the van. Brainwash them, convince them to protect the van, we can't get back without it. Any prisoners, or anyone not in agreement with Hunter's ideas, have them go with the humans. If anyone gets captured, kidnapped, I'm sorry but you have to keep going. Let me or Rashel know if that happens. If it happens to _us_, then get out of here. Go home. Take home any innocents. Got it?"

Thea's mouth fell open at my last words. "But, well, if you die, we're basically screwed. And I'm not just leaving one of my friends here and ditching." I groaned. Of course. I should have known there would be that _one_ person who was too weak to handle it all. "Thea, I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years in this hell hole. I'll live." She looked defeated, and I frowned. Poor Thea, she wasn't made for fighting.

As soon as we departed, Blaise and James struck up a conversation immediately. I had to tell them to be quiet, though. The silence was painful and nerve wracking, but it was necessary. Eventually, we began making out way through the corridors, quieter than a mouse. I fidgeted with my best knife the whole time.

Suddenly, a vampire popped up around the corner. The second it took him to realize we weren't supposed to be there, my knife flew to his throat. "Where's Hunter? If you don't help me, I swear I'll do worse than kill you. Scout's honor." I gave him a crooked smile, finally fitting back into my normal lifestyle. Threatening people, cracking jokes, and playing with knives. He shook, which made me laugh quietly. "Uh, he's, ummm," I pressed the wooden knife into his throat, drawing blood, and he pointed down a wide hallway. I nodded, then finished the job by slitting his throat effortlessly and flinging his body to the ground. Blaise and James looked extremely shocked, but I flashed them a quick smile and they smiled back, following me down the hallway opposite where Hunter supposedly was. I'd save him for last if I could.

Rashel, Thea, Morgead, Blaise, Jayden, James, Jade? How are you guys doing? Thierry's voice made me jump slightly, but nobody noticed. I pressed the button and whispered, Blaise, James, and Jay here. We're good. One vamp down so far. There was an approving sound on Thierry's line. Then I heard Rashel's voice, Rashel, Thea, Morgead, and Jade here. We haven't killed yet, we're safe though. Thierry replied, but I was too busy listening to a faraway noise I didn't hear what he said. It was talking, and I smelled a few vampires, a witch or two, a werewolf, and a shifter. I motioned towards James, and he nodded, explaining the smells to Blaise.

All of a sudden, the door burst open, to reveal a group of at least ten, I had aimed my gun, when they put their hands up. "Thank _God!_ Daybreakers! We can't find our way out and Lisa is bleeding, she's a wolf, but Penny, the only witch we have, is too tired and hurt to help Lisa or herself and I'm not sure we're gonna make it out. Do you guys know the way out of this dump?" I blinked, comprehending the words the auburn haired, freckled girl in front of me had said. I believed them, because James mumbled words in my ear before I fired. "I recognize the girl Lisa. They aren't lying. I promise." I nodded, moaning.

"Just greeeat. Well, you go around that bend, turn left, keep going past the next intersection and don't turn there, but at the next one, turn right. So left, skip, right. Got it? We have to keep going. There are weapons and medical supplies and clothing and food and everything in the van we have waiting there. If you can, change and eat and stock up with weapons then come back in and help us. We have four others, Rashel, Jade, Thea, and Morgead, and they went in the exit on the right side of the building. Don't kill them or anything, they're on our side. Anyone able to fight right now?"

A tall, willowy girl with a pixie cut stepped forwards, volunteering to stay with us, and I, sadly, tossed her my gun. It was my least favorite weapon. At least we had another fighter, though. I gently pushed my pin, whispering into the mic, Thierry, we found some captured old Daybreakers. James remembers them, so we're sending them back to the truck to reboot. Can you send someone to pick up a few people, they are very hurt and might need professional attention. After a few moments of static, I heard a quiet, Okay. Winnie and Nyala are on their way now. Good luck. I replied with a 'thanks', then dropped my hand. "Okay, you guys go back to our van. Can't miss it. Thierry's sending people to come and help you guys once you find your way out of here. What's your name?" I aimed my last question at the tall girl who was staying with us.

"Willow Thomas. I'm 18, I'm a shapeshifter. I turn into a raven, so I can spy. I'm so thankful I escaped, you know? It was horrible. I can't believe I'm not running away screaming by now, but I have to help kill the people that hurt my sister Lisa. There was a huge vampire that attacked her and she's so frail and young, she's only 10, and she's the smallest little wolf, and she has a huge cut in her side from where he landed on her and a knife blade just happened to be under her. He had dropped it a second before, and she hadn't noticed. Then, we decided we had to try our best to escape, you know. That was yesterday, and today there hasn't been anyone checking on us because of the war I bet."

I mentally sighed. Willow seemed a _lot_ like Poppy, already. Even though the two girls looked the opposite, they seemed like they could be twins. Minus their appearances, obviously.

We set out into the dark hallways again, snaking through what seemed like a sick maze. I didn't know how to describe it, but I knew something important was behind the giant, gold, wooden door at the end of the stretch. I felt it. I knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant surprise, so I took a deep breath before jerking open the door, and began choking. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Haha, cliffhanger! :DDDD


	20. My Dead Best Friend

Conversations between Jay and Phil through the soulmate connection/link are italicized. Conversations through the earpieces everyone has are underlined. :)

I couldn't breathe or move. I was frozen with shock. I vaguely noticed James shaking my shoulders, and I gulped some air, before speaking. "Cassiya. Oh my God, Cassiya! I thought you were dead!" My best friend stood handcuffed, in front of Hunter Redfern. Cassiya stood tall, just as I remembered her. She had small, wavy strawberry blonde hair down to her shoulders, so wavy it looked as if she had braided it, put in a pound of hairspray, and taken it out a day later.

She had tears in her huge blue-green eyes, and she had lost almost all of her muscle she had gained while we had been doing missions together. Once she disappeared, I was partnered with Quinn, and I was forced to leave her behind. I never spoke of her, it was too painful. Until her 14th birthday, the day she went missing, we had been best friends. I had wanted to look for her until I found her, no matter how long it took, but Hunter wouldn't let me.

"JJ! Don't come any closer." Her eyes told me she was lying, and I knew Hunter was behind it. He probably had her all along, while I had given up immediately. She wanted me to help her, I was always the stronger one, and she needed me. James was staring at me with shock. He mouthed the words, _what is going on?_ I rolled my eyes, promising to tell him later. Right now, I had a friend to save and an enemy to kill.

I pulled out a small bladed knife, and Hunter chuckled. "You think _that's_ going to help? Well I really don't get why Thierry is even trying, he's failing at training you wimps." He nodded towards James, who was staring with wide eyes, and he blinked, narrowing his eyes but letting me do the talking.

"Yeah, well you're not much better. Should've seen the expressions on those guys' faces before I _slit their throats."_ That was when I drew the knife across my wrist, making sure Hunter didn't notice. I had to keep him talking. "They were scared out of their minds, like they've been training all their life, but never actually been in the field, you know? You've changed, like you're getting older. Old man. You're not living through this war. Your time is over." With that said, I brought my dripping arm up, and sent a small shockwave towards Hunter and Cassiya, but aimed it slightly to the right. Hunter cackled as it flew by. "Trying to kill your friend now?" I saw a hint of recognition in Cassiya's eyes, meaning she knew what was going on. The next moment, she jerked out of his hold, catching him off guard, and bolted towards me as the energy hit Hunter.

He didn't realize how much I practiced and trained with him, and must not have thought I would remember it all. The next second, Blaise began pounding him with orange fire, while James grabbed Cassiya, pulling her from the room, making sure she was okay. I repeatedly sent blue fire at him, hoping both would kill him for good. Soon, my energy began to leave me, and I had to stop. Blaise wasn't using as much energy, so she was still going. She had been firing steady, but I had stupidly sent as much as possible, as fast as possible. I couldn't help it.

I leaned against the tan wall, closing my eyes, trying to catch my breath. Someone touched my shoulder, and my eyes flew open. It was Cassiya, and after all this, she looked worried about _me._ "JJ, why do you always do that, overdoing it, trying to get the job done? You're hurting yourself, I think Hunter's long gone. I'm _fine._" She leaned back, staring into my eyes, smiling at me. I closed my eyes again, sighing. "Cassiya, I never looked for you. Hunter told me it was no good, and I believed him. I should've caught the lies in his words. I'm so sorry." At the end of my words, my voice had turned into a mumble. She pulled me close, hugging me tightly. "It's okay. Not Your fault. Don't try to turn it on yourself. Now let's get out of here. I've been getting updates from that Aies guy, he couldn't tell you guys about me because if Hunter knew anyone was coming, he'd kill me right away. No negotiations or anything. I heard you have a soulmate, a blonde witch guy! Is he hot?" I smiled; glad to know that my best friend was back to normal. "Yeah, he is. Phil's _sooooo_ handsome, he's such a sweet guy too. And, about getting out of here, we still have a war to fight. You want to leave or stay?" She raised her eyebrows, giggling. "You're really asking me? I'm staying!"

Suddenly, James walked up. "Uh, Cassiya, I really think you should get some rest and go back to the mansion and wait a little while. It'd give you a chance to get with a team, since Thierry wouldn't like you just joining our group. I bet Jay could take you back, or we all could go. Even Willow. We found her here too, and her friends all had to go back." She groaned, frowning. "Yeah, Cass, you probably should. Willow, you weren't fighting. Are you okay?" She nodded at me. "I'm really tired, and I miss my sister a lot. I wonder how she's doing. Can we go back now? I can find our way out, I'll shift, if I need to. We should leave before danger comes."

I nodded, then started to lead my group out of the room. "Willow, shift and go look for others like you, captives. Meet us at the van in about an hour." "Got it." She flew out of the room, literally. Willow was a very pretty girl, and she didn't lose her beauty in turning to a raven. Her jet black feathers shone purple in the little light that was in the room. I avoided the spot where Hunter had died, for a reason even I didn't know.

"Cass, he didn't hurt you, did he?" She slowly turned her head to look at me. "It's not your fault. At all. I'm serious. Hunter, well, he made me train in my free time, I barely got any sleep up until about a week ago, when the jerks that kept me training had to leave to prepare for the fight. Aies, he couldn't get busted, or else Daybreak's link to spy would vanish. He couldn't send for help, but he told me it would come soon. He was right.

JJ, he hit me, with wood, and it hurt really bad, but I sucked it up and soon, his abuse turned to my advantage. It made me tougher, stronger. I was about ready to escape, when you came. Don't worry about it, though. It's _not_ your fault." I gave her a weak smile, silently apologizing. A few werewolves came around the corner, and Blaise had them twitching on the ground a second later. There wasn't any time to react, and we were all thankful she had come along.

Rashel, guys, we're heading back. Meet you there in an hour? Cassiya looked surprised when I started talking to something that looked exactly like a button, but she figured it out quickly. About a minute later, there was an answer. Okay, we'll make our way out. We killed at least 20 fighters, and found a young boy about 10, he's lamia, and he really needed to feed, so I let him do it from me. He wouldn't make it out of here alive without it. Also found a girl, about 12, she shifts into a small brown wolf, and she's uninjured. Uh, so we're about halfway to the van. See you there. I smiled, glad they had rescued some people, especially young kids.

As soon as Willow joined us, along with about 15 ragged teenagers and a few kids, we took off towards the van. Once we were all in, we waited for Rashel's group. She had said that they were about 5 minutes away, and I took the time to clean up everyone and get food and blood handed out. Then, a few of the younger ones fell asleep. Finally, the rest of our team joined us, and Rashel sped us towards home. We had done well with our first attack, killing about 100 total, since Morgead and Jade had brainwashed some humans to attack Hunter's minions, then left. The humans were already wasted, so we had to leave them. Maybe we'd get them on the next trip. If there was one.

We had added about 30 people to Daybreak today, and I was proud of everyone. Hunter was dead, and Cassiya was safe, and alive, but what made me smile the most was the words Phil murmured in my ear that night. "Jay, you're a hero. You saved so many innocent lives, I couldn't even count them all. I think you've easily made up for everything you've ever done wrong. You're a good person, now, and I love you for that." After that, I got ready for bed, then told my soulmate all about my emotional day.


	21. Engagement

The next morning, I awoke to a cold feeling. I sat up, sputtering and spitting out icy water. Ash, Quinn, Delos, Cassiya, Aiden, and Jace were all laughing, holding their stomachs. I couldn't help but smile, and laugh along with them. My best friends, Ash, Quinn, Delos, Cassiya, and Aiden, and of course my brother Jace. Altogether, safe, having fun together. Cassiya's eyes were bright, and she didn't seem to mind being surrounded by immature male vampires.

"Sorry, JJ, these guys, they're so awesome. And who knew that Jace was your brother?!" She giggled, looking at Aiden, and suddenly, I knew she had found her soulmate. "Cassiya and Aiden? No way! He's, like, a few years older than you! Aiden's 21!" I knew she wouldn't fight the bond, even though they weren't the same age, they were still soulmates. He smiled, and stared into her eyes. I was so happy that she had found freedom and a soulmate within 24 hours.

"Where's Phil? Usually he's trying to keep you guys from dumping ice water on his soulmate…" Jace snickered, then started coughing. "He said that we could do this once, and just to make Cassiya happy. I'm your legal guardian technically, though, so _I _can dump water on you whenever I want." He gave me an evil smile, and I glared at him, swinging out of bed. I was wearing a tank top and basketball shorts, and I knew Phil wouldn't be happy about guys seeing me without much clothing on.

The next moment, my soulmate was in the room, ordering everyone out. Once all my friends had left, he walked up to me. "I'm sorry about that, babe. They blackmailed me, saying they would throw me in the pool, and Thierry said nobody was allowed to fight, so I was helpless. I'm so sorry, I should be the one soaking wet right now." I hugged my body, tapping my foot. "Phil, _I'm_ _okay. _Our bed, on the other hand, isn't looking so good. Let's get it in the dryer." He shook his head. "Wait."

He stepped back, closing the door. Once it clicked, he pulled me close, and we fell on the wet bed, kissing. He put his hands on my stomach, balancing on top of me. His lips tasted amazing, and his hand made tingles all over my body. I didn't want to go too far, but he already knew that. Phil was a little bit older than me, turning 18 in a month, and I wanted to wait until his birthday.

After we were breathless, he rolled over, and we lied there, holding hands, resting. I felt the water seeping through my shirt, and I started to get cold again. I opened my mouth to speak, but he kissed me again. "Don't worry about it. Come on." He pulled me off of the bed, into his arms again, and carried me into the bathroom. He set me down on the edge of the bathtub, slowly taking off my shirt to make sure it was okay. I nodded, sighing, and closed my eyes. "Thanks." He gave me a heart stopping smile, and shivers ran through my body. That just made him undress me faster.

Once I was completely naked, and he was running his eyes over my body, my face turned red. "You're beautiful, Jay. Don't be ashamed of your body." He was so sweet. Once the warm water filled the tub, I slipped in, and he sat down next to me, closing the bathroom so it would stay steamy. "I almost took off after you when you left. I didn't want to lose you. If I did, I'd die inside. I know that for a fact. Those boys, they all really care about you. Pops too. She was freaking out. I'm sorry we didn't end up coming after you. Thierry changed his mind, saying that we should attack, a group a day. I'm tomorrow. When I'm gone, I don't want you to freak out. Act normal baby, 'cause I'll miss you, and you'll miss me, but you have to take care of yourself, okay?" I nodded slowly, comprehending his words. "I'll try. I promise."

Once I warmed up, I got out of the bathtub, and Phil handed me a towel. As soon as I wrapped it around my body, I followed him out into the bedroom. He handed me a small bag, and I cocked my head. "You're giving me a present for killing Hunter?" He shook his head. "I'm not allowed to buy you things I want you to wear?" I chuckled, taking the bag. I pulled out a soft, but not silky, red dress and red flats that matched. Held it up to myself, and looked in the mirror in the bathroom. It was a casual dress, and it was beautiful. It was a little strapless dress, and it was short, going halfway down my thighs. "Phil, I don't wear dresses." He gave me a sad face, pouting. It was so cute, I had to put the dress on. As soon as it was on, he lightened up, smiling innocently. I ran the brush through my tangled red hair, and braided it over my shoulder. With Phil giving me another puppy dog face, I slipped the shoes on too. They were adorable flats, and mixed with the dress, made me look innocent almost.

Philip was just wearing jeans and a clean white t-shirt, but he looked better than I did, in my opinion. He was my soulmate, I couldn't help it at all. He always looked amazing, especially today, with his hair ruffled like he hadn't brushed it yet. Knowing him, he probably hadn't.

We walked down the stairs together, and a few people stared. "O.M.G. You actually _wore_ it! You look so pretty!" I laughed at the comments, and soon I felt better about the outfit. Ash, Delos, and Quinn walked up, and all high fived Phil. I raised my eyebrows, and Phil rushed to explain. "I wasn't sure you would like it, so I asked a few people." I smirked. "Nice. I'd wear almost _anything_ you wanted me to." He kissed me on my cheek, grabbed my hand. "You look nice. A bit too short for Jace's liking, but he'll be okay I think. It's not _that_ short." I rolled my eyes, not caring about what my brother said at the moment. That all vanished when he appeared to my left, eyeing Phil. "You wore it. Wow. The tough, dangerous, stubborn Jayden wearing a short little red _dress._ And shoes to match it! I figured you'd throw it out the window. I put my hands on my hips, but didn't say anything.

Most of the day, we celebrated the death of Hunter. Thierry believed that I might have just prevented the war, since the enemy's leader was dead now. He thanked me many times, along with everyone else. Mainly the people who had weaker soulmates, since they wouldn't have to risk each others' lives in a war now. Aiden decided to stay, and Cassiya did too. She wasn't able to leave Jace and I. I still couldn't get over the fact that Hunter was dead. I hadn't expected his death, and I was slightly in shock. I couldn't believe I had killed him without hesitation. He had practically raised me.

I pushed Hunter out of my mind, and enjoyed spending time with my friends. Right before dinner, when we were all in the living room, voting on what we wanted for dinner, since it was supposed to be special. Suddenly, he dropped to the floor in front of Hannah. "I've always wanted to do this. Hannah Rose Snow, will you marry me?" Everyone became silent, covering their mouths. Hannah started crying, and nodded her head 200 miles per hour. "Yes, yes, _yes!_ _Yes a million times!_" Let's hope not a million times!" He chuckled, and I noticed he hadn't been the slightest bit worried.

They hugged, then kissed, then kissed some more. A few people who knew how to cook well decided to make a buffet, in honor of Hannah and Thierry's engagement. They decided not to get married until they were sure the apocalypse was over and the war was won. It was raining outside, but no one was down. We all had something to celebrate that night. As we were eating, everyone was talking to one another about the day. I hadn't done much, since Thierry had debriefed us as soon as breakfast was over, and I had a lot of energy inside of me still, but I sat still.

That night, unlike the night before, I fell asleep, completely sure of Phil and I's future. We'd get married, have kids, live life to the fullest. I would probably change him within the next year, so we could be lovers forever. Since I was lamia, I could have children, thankfully, but I didn't want to think about that quite yet.


	22. Empty Beds

Ok so I'm sorry there are a few spelling mistakes in the last chapter….. I'm taking classes that some people take in college, and I'm not even close to college yet… So I don't have much time for writing because of school (UGH!) so I will try and update every other day. :D Thanks a million for reading, please review!

Phil's POV

The next morning, when I woke up, Jay was falling off her side of the bed. It looked hilarious. I almost laughed, but I couldn't risk waking her up. I slowly reached over, careful not to make a sound, and scooted her towards the middle of the bed. I made sure she wasn't waking up, and then fixed the covers so she wouldn't get cold.

As soon as I was sure she'd be okay, I snuck out of bed, then put on jeans and a black shirt. Thierry had texted me, silently, of course, that my group had been moved to today. He wasn't sure it was safe, but he knew we had to finish off as many of Hunter's people as possible. I wanted to stay, but I didn't. I'd rather be in bed, but then I'd rather be out saving innocent lives. I had to choose the second option, knowing it was the right one.

Before I left my room, I stuffed my iPhone into my back pocket, took one last look at my soulmate and her fiery red hair, then turned around and went to find Thierry. He had told us not to wake up anyone not going, since it was about 6 AM, and most people wanted to get some sleep.

I met Ash, Aiden, Delos, Keller, and Gillian in the kitchen. Gillian and I were going to alternate doing the healing, if there was any healing needed. Whichever one of us wasn't on healing duty would be fighting with our orange fire. I hadn't had that much practice, but I felt like I was ready. I was glad Thierry had chosen the guys to be in my group, since we knew each other well. I knew Aiden was strong, and for some reason, he seemed more important than the rest of us. First of all, Jay said that when she thought he was kidnapping her, he had bodyguards with him and a fancy car, probably a limo. Maybe he was important in the Night World. I wondered if there was something he wasn't telling us.

I picked out the same weapons Jay had chosen for me a few days ago: A gun, lots of bullets, two knives, that I hid in my boots, and a small dart gun with a bunch of sedative darts in it. Thierry said that we were supposed to try and capture some bad guys to interrogate later, so everyone in my group loaded up on sedatives. The gun was like the ones that animal care takers used to tranquilize dangerous animals. I was glad I didn't have to kill as many people, because of our job.

As soon as we were ready, Thierry gave Aiden the keys to a dark blue van, since black and white vans always looked suspicious. We all piled in it and buckled up, ready to go. Aiden tore away from the mansion, claiming "I want to leave before my soulmate wakes up and notices. It'll just make her worry." We all agreed with him. If Jayden knew I was leaving to go fight, she'd try to come with. Everyone always thought that witches were weaker than the other NW people, but we were just as strong, even though we didn't turn into anything or feed on humans or anything. Just because you can kill doesn't mean you're stronger than others. It just means you have something weighing you down, whereas witches don't need to feed on a human every day.

Jay's POV

I sat up fast, the blood rushing to my head. Phil was gone. I flung my body out of bed, racing down the stairs. I wasn't fast enough. Thierry was standing there, looking at me regretfully. "Jayden, I'm sorry. He had to go." I sighed, then spun around and punched the staircase railing as hard as I could. Wood splinters went everywhere, including my arm. My hand began bleeding instantly, and I stormed off. A split second later, Delos and Jace were at the top of the stairs, looking at me. _Great. _"They're _gone!_" I shrieked at them, furious my soulmate was heading into danger.

Jace pulled my arm out from behind my back, gasping. "Jay, you can't do this to yourself. He'll come back. Phil will be _fine. _I rolled my eyes then jogged up the stairs, but was held back by the boys again. "Come on. We're going for a run, or whatever you want. I don't care how unnaturally cold it is outside, we're getting out. Cassiya can come too if she wants. Well, anyone who wants, really." I shook my head, then quickly ran onto the balcony and slammed the door. There were steps down to the patio, and as soon as Delos and Jace left me alone, I'd go down and go swimming or something. If I couldn't be with Phil, I wouldn't be with anyone.

After a moment, I noticed Jez and Morgead standing there looking at me strangely. "Jay, you okay? You're in your pajamas and your hand is bleeding and there are pieces of wood sticking out of your skin." I glanced at my wound, and jerked the wood out of me, so I could heal. "I'm fine, okay?" Groaning, I leaned against the wall, and closed my eyes. A few tears slipped through first, though.

"Philip left! What if he dies out there? I can't live without him. I won't! And nobody told me he was going today. When did that happen?" They both raised their eyebrows, Morgead looking amused. "Geez. You seem like Morgy when Lily Redfern staked me. Your soulmate will be _fine. _I promise. Don't worry so much." Morgead scowled at her, but then walked up to me and hugged me. It caught me off guard, and I began crying softly. I couldn't _always_ be strong. No matter how tough I acted.

"Hey, don't cry. We all were like this when we were afraid for our soulmates. It also happens the first time you separate for a while or fight. You'll live. So will Philip." He spoke so softly, and it surprised me, because Morgead and Jez were always wild, tough, and fearless. Maybe everyone had a fragile side tucked away deep inside of them.

Once I was feeling better, I decided to go with Jace and Delos to get groceries for everyone, then we'd feed, and maybe I'd be able to get my mind off of Phil. It seemed impossible, though. I'd try though, for my friends' sakes.

We got some money, then started to walk to the closest Wal-Mart. As we walked, Delos talked about his life in the Old Kingdom. He said that it had been extremely hard adjusting to the modern age, but now, he loved his smartphone. He said that nobody used phones there, because the vampires didn't want to change their ways just because the humans were. He said that they had forcefully put a brace on his arm so he couldn't use the blue fire whenever he wanted. He had to wait until whenever they told him to use it.

I couldn't believe while Hunter was watching over me, he was also watching over Quinn, Delos, and a few more, and we never knew about each other. I wondered what my life would be like if Hunter had just moved me to the Old Kingdom to train with Delos. It would've been a lot easier. Jace guessed that Hunter didn't want us working together to rebel against Hunter, since Delos was slightly trying to. He had been mistreated, we all had, by Hunter. It was over now. We had gotten revenge, and the huge war, which hadn't turned out all that bad, was practically won with Hunter dead.

On our way there, I didn't think about Phil once, surprisingly, but that ended when I saw a van like theirs pull out of a parking lot. I knew it wasn't them, but it reminded me of _him_, and I was sad all over again. I wondered how he'd react to my emotional river today. I worried about him. Maybe I _was _overreacting, though. Maybe he _could _handle himself. Maybe he was killing more bad people than me. Maybe he was stronger than I thought.


End file.
